My Head In My Hands
by Cloud9WithSugar
Summary: Serena finds out that Darien didn't only not invite her to his party, he is ashamed of her. Later she finds out he betrayed her in the worst way, leaving her alone and heartbroken. Darien doesn't leave it at that though, he wants her back. R&R please! SxD
1. Divas

**My Head In My Hands**

"Hey Sere!" Andrew greeted her as she walked into the arcade.

"Hey Drew" Serena giggled when Andrew winked at her from behind the counter. She took a seat right in front of him. Serena waited a few minutes for Andrew to finish what he was doing. Finally he was done.

"What'll be for the pretty lady?" he asked smiling. Serena blushed.

"Chocolate Milkshake with whipped cream and a couple of berries." She looked around the arcade when Andrew turned around to complete her order. The arcade was quite busy. They were kids all over, sitting in booths, playing games. After a couple of minutes Andrew returned with her order.

"One Chocolate Milkshake with whipped cream and lots of berries for the princess" he grinned when she smiled.

"Thank you" she said meekly. Andrew laughed.

"Since when have you become shy, I guess Darien is rubbing off on you" he told her. Serena blushed.

"So how have you been Drew? I missed you" Serena sipped of her Milkshake.

"Yeah it was getting lonely in here without you"

"Well you're not lonely anymore, I'm back. I just had a big test and I didn't want to waste time coming here." She said absent mindedly. Andrew put his chin up.

"So when you're with me you're wasting time?" he asked in a mock serious tone. Serena's eyes widened.

"No, no not at all. I meant having fun, you know because I had to study an-. . . . I'm making things worse aren't I?" Serena asked finally. Andrew grinned and nodded.

"Aww don't worry Serena I know what you meant"

"Andrew! That's so mean of you to do that!" Serena whined pouting.

"So Serena why didn't you come to the party? I was expecting to see you there" Andrew said while putting cups away with his back turned. _What party?_

"What do you mean?" she asked drinking form her shake.

"You know, Darien's party on Saturday. He said you couldn't come because you had things to do. I thought you'd be there certainly since it was a college party" he answered her with his back still turned. _Party? Darien had a party? Maybe I forgot about it. But why would Darien tell Andrew I had stuff to do? He knew I was at home doing nothing. _

Serena had a sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Serena?" came Andrews's concerned voice.

"Huh?" was her smart answer.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine; I just remembered I have to go somewhere, so bye Drew" She dropped a few dollar bills on the counter before walking out of the arcade leaving a surprised Andrew behind.

"Okay. . . . ."

Serena walked towards the park. She had decided that Darien had thought that she was busy, and that's why he didn't invite her.

_But he could've at least asked._

_Maybe he thought if he asked me I would drop whatever I was doing to go to his party._

_It doesn't add up, he knew you weren't doing anything. YOU even asked him if you guys could do something, he said he was busy._

There it was that sinking feeling again.

Serena walked to the rose section of the park. They always cheered her up. Serena scowled at herself. Why was she making such a big deal out of this? It was nothing.

Serena's face brightened when she walked in to the glass house. It wasn't her first time here, but still the place awed her every time she came. Serena noted that the roses where more alive looking than usual. She knew the gardener that took care of the roses. He was a chubby old man, who had the cutest toothless grin she ever saw. He was always pleasant. Serena felt bad for him, his wife had passed away a couple of years ago and his son wasn't taking care of him at all. He had packed up one day and left his old father by himself. The old man didn't think badly of it though, he told her his son must have had a good reason, and he was welcome back anytime.

She kneeled in front of a bunch of roses and smelled them.

_They're beautiful_

The place was deserted for except some obnoxious girls who were giggling and laughing really loudly. Serena frowned, this was a peaceful place. Serena wasn't listening to the girls but the mention of a certain dark haired boy had her full attention.

"Oh my Gosh! Darien's party was, like, so awesome." Said the dark haired one.

"I swear! He's like so hot!" The other three girls nodded enthusiastically. Serena felt good knowing that the hot guy they were talking about was indeed her boyfriend.

"I would, like, kiss the life out of him if he ever looked at me!" exclaimed the tall one.

"I would, like, go out with him, and give myself to him, like, on the first date!" Serena blushed.

"Yeah too bad he's dating someone!" said the other girl.

"He is!?!" the rest yelled a bit too loudly making Serena wince.

"Yeah, Andrew told Anne to lay off after she like approached him the 13th time, saying that he had a girlfriend!" said the one who was quiet through the hole thing.

"No way! I didn't see her at the party though!"

"Yeah me neither, why wasn't she there?" asked the dark haired one again.

"I heard she, like, is still in high school, maybe he didn't want her to be at like a college party like that one!" Serena nodded absent mindedly, that sounded like her Darien. Of course he would do that!

"Or maybe he was ashamed of her so he didn't, like, invite her!" they all burst out laughing. Serena couldn't keep the hurt expression of her face.

"Did you ever see her?" the tall one asked the girl next to her.

"Yeah, she isn't that bad looking but she has this absolutely horrible hairstyle. They're, like, two buns on top of her head!" all of them laughed again. Serena's eyes watered. Before the other girls could say anything else, a tall red head walked over to them.

"Hey Anne!" they all greeted her.

"Hey what were you girls talking about?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"About Darien" the tall one answered. Anne had a weird glint in her eyes before it disappeared, and she smirked.

"You mean my future boyfriend?" she asked over confident. All of them smirked.

"But he, like, has a girlfriend" the quiet one added.

"That ugly creature? She's no competition at all. Even if she was so precious why wasn't she at the party? I was, and I had a great time with Darien" All of them giggled. Serena frowned, tears spilling over and running down her rosy cheeks.

"What did you do with him? Did you, like, sleep with him?"

"Not sleeping but we had a good kissing session in his bedroom!" all of them gasped. Serena's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be. Darien would never cheat on her right?

"And anyways I heard Darien telling Andrew that he was sick of his girlfriend's childish behavior and that he felt like he was babysitting her all the time-" Serena couldn't listen anymore. She turned and started running off in the direction of her house sobbing the whole way

* * *

Serena hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. Instead of lying back as she always did, Serena stood up and went to the mirror. It had been two days since she heard the girls talk, and it had been two days since she last talked to Darien. She had gone to school like normally but today everything came done on her for real. Everything that was said made a damage now, and she was feeling sick.

She realized that she was the one who called him always and that he never bothered to call her. These past days were an example. She had prayed to Selene that the things she heard from the girls a couple of days ago were fake and untrue, but His unforgivable silence said everything she needed to know.

"Serena, honey you're going to be late. You've been punctual these couple of months we don't want to ruin that now-. . ." Ilene stopped talking after she saw her daughters pained face and ill appearance from the mirror. She took a couple of steps to reach Serena.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Mom I don't feel so good" was the last words form her before Serena disappeared in the bathroom and cleaned out her stomach.

* * *

Ami looked at the clock in the classroom. She frowned, it was almost time for lunch and Serena still wasn't here. She looked over at Lita who returned her worried glance. They both nodded to each other, telling each other that they would go to Serena's house and check on her

* * *

"Hey Darien" Andrew greeted Darien as he took a seat by the counter. "Coffee?" he asked smiling. "You know it" Darien replied. Andrew turned to make Darien's coffee, while Darien himself looked around the arcade. It was almost 5 o'clock and surprisingly there was no Serena.

"So Dare where is Serena?" Andrew asked casually as he placed his coffee in front of him.

"Wasn't she here?" Andrew shook his head.

"The last time she was here was two days ago and even then she didn't say long. She said she had something to do and just left. I thought maybe you knew where she is" Andrew said cleaning the counter.

"I don't. She hasn't called me in two days. I don't know where she is" Andrew raised his eyebrows. "What?" asked Darien.

"So because she didn't call you have no contact?" Andrew asked. Darien nodded.

"And you didn't bother to call her why?" he asked. Darien shrugged.

"I don't know, normally she calls me two times a day so I guess I didn't bother calling her because I thought she would call me" was his only explanation.

"So Dare, why couldn't Serena attend your party?" Andrew asked giving another customer their banana splits. Darien shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, I don't know she had some stuff to do" he said avoiding his friend's eyes. Andrew didn't notice though.

"She acted like she didn't know what I was talking about when I asked her" he said casually. Darien straightened up his eyes widening.

"You did what?" his voice breaking.

"I asked her why she didn't come and she didn't know what I was talking about, then without answering she just flew out of the arcade" Feelings of dread rushed into Darien's heart.

Without another word, he flew out of the arcade leaving a surprised Andrew behind.

"Seriously, what's up with these diva goodbyes. . ?" he shook his head before returning to another customer.

* * *

**Let's Review Everybody!!!!! If you don't like the beginning I'm just going to take it from the site. Do you want me to continue, than say something!!!**


	2. What have I done?

**I thank you for all of your reviews and if you had questions about the story I hope I explained everything down there!**

**1. I will continue this with Darien and Serena, because this is a Darien Serena fic. **

**2. If you read very carefully you would have caught some hints regarding the story! I just don't want to give them away here because they will come up later on.**

**3. As for Darien, did he cheat? I really don't know myself, unless you want him to cheat he won't cheat, he gives into peer pressure. Hint, hint.**

* * *

Darien ran straight to Serena's house never stopping. He rounded the corner where they always bumped into each other and ran a few more blocks until he reached the vanilla colored house.

He rang the door bell and straightened himself out while he was waiting for the door to open. He kind of hoped it would be Serena opening the door so he could save himself from the awkward situation he would have to endure with her mother. He knew the father wasn't home, working until 8 o'clock. He checked his watch. 5:30. _Good just enough for me to make sure there are no problems._

Serena's mother, Ilene opened the door, smiling when she saw Darien.

"Hey honey, I didn't know you two had a date?" she asked stepping aside so Darien could come in. Darien smiled weakly.

"Well we don't really have a date but I was hoping if we could have a talk" he said running a hand through his hair. Ilene frowned.

"Serena is sick and she didn't go to school today, I don't think she'll want to go anywhere right now" she said apologetically. Darien's brows furred together.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she just had a few dates with the um. . . toilet" Ilene chuckled shaking her head.

"But I know my Serena, and she would be happy to know that you came so why don't you wait a few moments while I go check if she can go out for half an hour or so, okay hon?" she asked standing up.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino, I appreciate that" he said nodding.

* * *

There was a knock and after a few minutes, Ilene walked into her daughter's dark room.

"Sweetie? It's me, the woman who tells you to get up every morning" Ilene said hoping to get at least a giggle out of her mute daughter. She sighed, no such luck.

"no mhfay" came a quiet answer from under the covers. Ilene shook her head. She went and sat the edge of Serena's bed.

"Honey Darien is here" Ilene raised her eyes when all Serena did was sniff instead of jumping up and running down the stairs.

"Serena?" she asked pulling the covers that covered her daughter down. Serena was curled up in a ball, her back to Ilene.

"What happened?" she asked but got no answer. Finally giving up she asked "Do you want me to tell Darien to come another time?" Serena shook her head.

"Tell him that I'll be down in a couple of minutes, okay Mom? We'll walk around, I need the fresh air" Serena lied. She hated lying but she really didn't feel like explaining what had happened. She needed to talk to Darien and clear things up.

She sighed when she heard the door click after her mother had closed it. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

Darien looked up when he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked expectantly at Ilene. Ilene smiled.

"She said she'll be down in a few minutes. Would you like anything to eat or drink?" she asked standing next to the kitchen door. Darien shook his head.

"No thank you Mrs. Tsukino, I'm okay" Ilene nodded and went to sit on the opposite couch from Darien.

"Hey Darien" came Serena's calm voice. Ilene raised her brows when she saw Serena. There was no trace of Serena ever being sick, not one thing. She was wearing a dress. It was baby blue and ended just above her ankles. She had white sandals on but they weren't high heels or anything. Just flat sandals. Over all, Ilene could say that Serena looked a few years older and she looked _mature._ (I'm trying to make it sound like mature is a bad thing by the way, just for her though)

Ilene could see that Darien was shocked as well. He took a minute or so before answering.

"Hey Sere, I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked dumbly. Darien could've smacked himself right then and there. He knew she knew that they were going to talk. Why was he acting like a teenager that couldn't contain his hormones?

"Sure" was her only reply before turning to her mom. "Mom, I'll be home in about 30 minutes okay?" Ilene nodded her head, confused at Serena's actions. She was acting calm and quiet. Where was her daughter and what did this fake one do with her, was all Ilene could think as she watched Serena and Darien walk out the door.

* * *

They had been walking for at least 15 minutes and neither on of them spoke more than a few words. Darien had asked how Serena was feeling, and that was it with their conversation. It was kind of pathetic, thought Darien. Normally she would have told him about her whole day, making him smile at her enthusiasm.

"So. . . "He sighed.

"So. . . "Was all he got back? He really wanted to know how she felt about the party. Was she mad at him, or said? She didn't show anything and that frightened him. Normally he would be able to find out everything just by looking at her face and into her eyes.

Darien cleared his throat.

"So um . . . about the party, uh. . ." he started.

"Yeah, why didn't you invite me?" Darien was taken back by her blunt question. He expected her to be hurt and assure him, that it was okay, he didn't expect her to be angry at him and demand answers.

"Serena, I just thought that that it um wasn't appropriate for you to be at a place like, like that" he said shrugging. Serena smiled sarcastically and nodded.

"Don't give me that bull; you and I both know that, that isn't true. So why don't you be real for once and tell me the truth, huh?" she spit out. Serena herself didn't know where all this anger was coming from, but she sure as hell was grateful for it.

Darien's eyes widened. He didn't expect her to be that angry, or that hurt. What was going on?

"I-I, its true Sere, I um really didn't want you to be there, and I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings" he lied. Serena nodded once again.

"Well then I guess that you're a real precious boyfriend, because you invited Anne, who is what, one year older than me, but you didn't invite me, right? You were _so _concerned about _me, _that you just replaced me with someone who wants to be your girlfriend, right? Darien, why don't you take your crap and stick it up yours, huh?" she hissed. When all she got was an open mouth and wide eyes, she knew she was right. He was guilty.

"Do me a favor Darien, hmmm? Unless you feel that my _childish behavior _is refreshing and not annoying, don't call me. And let me ask you this, do you even love me?" Darien was so shocked by her sudden outburst that he totally missed her question. Serena's hand flew to her mouth and she gasped, tears filling her eyes. She never expected him to not answer. But there was nothing she could do now, in a sense they were broken up.

She hurried away from him and when she was away, she let all of her tears spill.

What had she done? She loved Darien with all her heart and now, and now she had kind of ended it and he didn't refuse. He just stood there.

Suddenly a horrible thought came. She bet he was laughing at her right now, thinking that whenever he wanted her he could just say 'I love you' and she would come running into his arms. And she knew it would happen.

_No, it won't happen. I won't let him use me like this._ She scolded herself. But deep inside she knew that she couldn't ever resist him

If Serena would have listened, she would have heard Darien calling her name. But she didn't and the whole way to her house she only thought one thing. . .

_What have I done?_

* * *

**I was going to add what Darien thought after this but I felt like it would ruin the mood (which isn't good bye the way)**

**So review and review if you want to see more chapters!!!!!!**


	3. Andrew

**My Head In My Hands**

Darien stood, speechless. Serena never spoke to him that way. Heck, Serena never accused him of anything.

But she had now, and she had done it the best she could, which had left him shocked, standing where she was standing just moments before. Unconsciously, he put his hands over his ears, wanting to block out everything that was around him. And everything that Serena had spoken.

After a few minutes his mind registered that she had walked away from him, but still he couldn't do anything. His body was frozen, not listening to is mind, but to his heart. His heart was crying for her, crying because everything was more than it should be.

"Serena" he whispered.

"Serena" he yelled this time, but his voice broke.

"Serena!" he screamed. People who passed him looked at him weirdly before hurrying away. Some asked what was wrong. But he didn't hear them, he only heard his heart.

One half actually, because the other belonged to Serena.

* * *

Serena ran back home. She cursed when she remembered she hadn't taken any keys with her. Ringing the doorbell she waited for her mom to open the door. But she didn't. 

"Shit!" Serena sobbed. Her mom was supposed to be at a friend's house she remembered. Serena looked around. Finally she decided to go to one of her friend's house.

She didn't run this time, she just walked. Her arms hanging at her sides, her shoulders slumped and tears running down her cheeks. Life was unfair. But she knew which friend she could go to, the friend who would tell her that he wasn't worth it. She chuckled, making people raise their eyebrows at the weird blond.

After fifteen minutes she reached her friends house, or temple more likely.

Running up the stairs, she knocked on the glass door. Not every door was made out of glass, but this was a modern temple, even though Raye's grandfather was more conservative than most.

Serena could see Raye was annoyed until she saw her. She ran to the door and opened it.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Raye asked worriedly. Serena grabbed her stomach.

"Raye, I don't feel so-" Serena didn't finish her sentence; she just cleaned out her stomach on the side of the building. Raye gasped running back in to grab a towel. This was definitely not good.

* * *

"What happened?" Raye asked looking at the pale Serena lying on the guest bed. Serena shook her head sadly.

"I – I don't know, I just, I made a huge mistake" tears spilled over. Raye looked at her friend worriedly.

"Why don't you just tell me everything from the beginning okay?" she said taking a chair and putting it next to Serena's bed. Serena smiled weakly.

"Well" she began " I was at the arcade the other day when Andrew asked me why I wasn't at Darien's party. He told me that Darien told him that I was busy, and he was just wondering what I was doing. I got out of there not telling him anything. I was humiliated. Darien didn't invite him to his party and I was supposed to be his girlfriend." She sobbed.

Raye's eyes widened. _What a jerk!_ She thought. She hugged her friend. "Serena, maybe he forgot or he didn't want you to be at an environment like that" she finished. She knew she was telling her nonsense, but the harsh reality could come later.

Serena shook her head against Raye's shoulder.

"I'm not finished, and if he was really that concerned he would have had a .low key party and I had asked him if we could do something that Saturday and he said that he was busy. So there is no maybe he forgot. Anyways I went to the park, to the rose section. There were these girls and they were talking about how awesome Darien's party was. Raye, these girls were two years older than me at the most, all right? Then this one girl came, Anne, and she said that Darien told Andrew that he was ashamed of me. And she also told the girls that Darien and she made out at the party." Serena told Raye. Raye was fuming.

"Oh Sere-"

"Oh it gets better" Serena cut her off bitterly. "Three days passed and he didn't call me once, Raye! Not once! Then he came to my house, I don't know why, I figured Andrew told him something. He said he wanted to talk. I asked him why he didn't invite me, and he told me the same bullshit. That the environment wasn't good for me. I told him that I knew it was a lie, because he invited Anne who is like one or two years older than me. He didn't say anything Raye. Finally I asked him if he even loved me" she left the sentence hanging in the air.

"And, what did he say?" Raye asked impatiently.

"Raye, he didn't answer me!"

* * *

Andrew sighed watching his girlfriend switch channels.

"Could you just pick one" he snapped quietly. Kate raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with you?" she asked calmly. Her boyfriend did not snap at people, and even if he did, it wouldn't be over a channel.

"Nothing, nothing" he shook his head, leaning back against the comfortable couch. "Okay" Kate answered.

_One, two, three_

"You know Darien right?"

_Bingo!_

She nodded. "Serena's boyfriend, right?" It was his turn to nod.

"Well he had a party, and Serena wasn't there. I asked him where she was and he told me she was busy. It didn't make sense; Serena wouldn't miss something like that for the world, especially Darien's party. And I asked her why she wasn't there a couple of days later, she didn't know what I was talking about like I suspected. I didn't see him much at the party, only once and even than this girl Anne was clinging to his arm. The worse part was, I could tell that he wasn't uncomfortable. It's just I'm worried about him. The only reason he's exploding with happiness **is** because of Serena, and I fear he might be taking her love for granted." He shook his head, sighing heavily. Kate got angry at Darien after Andrew spoke. She knew she shouldn't be, because after all she didn't know him that well and maybe this all was a big misunderstanding. But what her boyfriend said next shocked her to her core.

"I'm worried about Serena, she's very sensitive. I know she loves him with her heart. I know he loves her, but I fear he forgot just how much, and I also fear that he won't be able to live without her, but it'll be too late. Kate, Anne is a bad person, she's slept with a lot of my friends and it's disgusting. The worst thing is" Andrew paused

"I think Darien might have slept with her too, maybe not at the party but. . . . ."

* * *

**Hey guys, just to clear a few things up.**

**Kate is Andrew's girlfriend.**

**Raye hasn't dated Darien in this story.**

**Oh and I won't be updating if I don't get reviews so type, type and type a review!!!!!!!**


	4. It's over!

"Lita, you're chewing your pencil again" Ami told Lita. Lita raised the pencil to her eye sight before putting it down on the table. She shook her head.

"I'm worried about Serena, that's all" Ami raised a brow

"That's all?" she asked. Lita rolled her eyes.

"It's just that when we went to visited her the other day it's like she kept something from us, you know? It just kind of hurt. I wish she could tell us what's bothering her. And her getting sick and all, just . . . you know?" Lita sighed.

Ami looked around her room. "She always tells us stuff at the end; we just have to be patient with her. She needs time to think, and believe me when the time is right; she'll come and talk to us, all right?" Lita nodded. "Okay"

* * *

Andrew knocked on Darien's door the 6th time. He knew he was at home, if was just a matter of time before he would get annoyed and open the door.

"What ?!" Darien snarled opening the door with rage. Ah_, seems the time came already. Pity_, Andrew thought smirking; _I still wanted to annoy him_.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Andrew asked calmly annoying Darien further. Darien stepped aside and banged the door when Andrew was inside. Andrew looked at him and shook his head before walking into the living room and taking a seat.

"What are you doing here?" Darien asked with a hoarse voice.

"I want to know what's going on between you and Serena and why you're in such a bad mood." Andrew replied easily looking around. "And why you're apartment is such a mess" he added.

"None of your business" Darien replied. Andrew nodded. "Sure, I mean my best friend is in a shity mood for no apparent reason and of course that's none of my business right?" he asked sarcastically.

Darien shook his head. He opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it right after.

"Well will it be enough if I say I D K?" Darien asked sarcastically scratching his head. Andrew just stared at him.

"I know you slept with her" Darien's head shot up. "What? No!" he yelled.

"I didn't mean Serena" Andrew said dryly. Darien looked at him for a few seconds before his mouth turned into an 'o'.

"Who?" he asked.

"Darien, don't play dumb with me, I know you like the back of my hand" Andrew showed him the back of his hand as if Darien didn't know what it meant.

"Oh really? Then tell me if . . .-"

"Are you seriously gonna feed me this shit?" Andrew barked. Darien clenched his jaw.

"No, you're wrong" Darien said curtlybefore going into the bathroom. Andrew cleared his throat. "Good god man, what the hell did you do to your apartment?" he yelled after he took a look at Darien's smashed bedroom. He rolled his eyes when he heard the shower running.

"You know you can't stay in the shower forever!" Andrew yelled.

"You would think so!" Darien yelled back.

* * *

Serena looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. The more she thought about things, the more she looked at herself in the mirror.

Was she really childish?

Was her hair style really ugly?

Was Darien ashamed of her?

Tears filled her eyes at the last question. She loved Darien with all her heart. She couldn't live without him. But he had neither called her nor had he denied anything she told him. Her heart broke with each passing moment. What was so bad about her that made him ashamed of her? Was she ugly? Didn't he like her anymore?

Why was he doing this to her?

Why did he have to be so cold?

Why couldn't he just love her for who she was?

Serena wished she didn't love him; he just hurt her over and over again. This wasn't the first time he hurt her, but she still loved him.

The statement was true she thought.

You don't choose who you love, your heart does.

* * *

Darien sighed. _God dammit what had he done. _

* * *

Darien felt dumb coming here again. But this time he knew neither Serena's mom nor her father was at home. Her mom volunteered at a hospital Thursdays until 5 o'clock. He checked his watch, it was 3:30, Serena was long out of school.

He checked his appearance before ringing the doorbell. He had a dressy shirt on and some good looking jeans. In his right hand were roses. Darien wanted to take Serena out to a nice restaurant or Café where he would make things up.

When no one opened up he rang the door bell again. Making things up with Serena was what was going to happen today, even if it was the last thing happening today.

* * *

Serena was lying on her bed when the door bell rang. Too lazy to go downstairs she checked who it was from her window. She was shocked to see Darien there with roses in his hands. Serena looked at what she was wearing and at what he was wearing. She looked at her pajamas. Quickly running to her closet she looked for a dress before stopping. _If I dress up, he is going to know that I was watching him. I have to dress up casually. Damn it!_

Serena quickly hopped in her jeans and a tank top. It covered her up pretty well so she decided to leave it.

She cursed when the doorbell rang again. Checking her appearance in the mirror, she ran downstairs. She stopped just before the door and looked at herself in the mirror next to the door. She bit her lip looking at her hairstyle. _Ugh you can't do anything last minute with this much hair_. She was about to open the door, when she froze. What was he doing here? Did this mean that they were together? And why was she so happy? She was supposed to be mad at him. One flashback at all the things that happened in the past days got her all riled up. She would act like she didn't care if he was here, when in reality her heart was skipping a lot of beats.

She opened the door and fought against everything in her body not to smile. This was not the time to smile, no this was time for him to explain some things.

"Hey Sere, can we talk?" Darien asked

"That's what we did last time, and frankly it didn't lead us anywhere. You wanted to talk, but You didn't. So should we really talk?" Serena asked crossing her arms over her chest. Darien sighed. This was not how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to just pout and say everything was okay. She wasn't supposed to be mad and resist.

"I'll admit that last time wasn't exactly talking or that it did anything but I'm just asking for another chance to explain" Darien admitted softly.

_It's not fair that he can persuade me like this _Serena thought sourly. "Ok fine, but I see funny business and I'm out ok?" She quickly stepped inside and slammed the door. Darien blinked at the door a couple of times before he rolled his eyes and took a seat on the top step.

* * *

Serena leaned against the door. The one that she had just slammed in Darien's face. She couldn't believe it. Her, the softest girl with love greater than life for Darien, had slammed the door in his face and didn't regret it one bit.

She inhaled deeply calming herself down. She had to go get ready. Climbing up the stairs, she stopped when she heard a soft hissing sound. Looking around she saw her car next to the cabinet scratching it.

"Oh Luna, I totally forgot to give you food today! Please forgive me!" she apologized putting food in a large plate. She put more than usual to apologize. Quickly running up the stairs, she ran to her room to get ready.

After Serena finished, she grabbed her purse and ran downstairs to the kitchen to write a note for her mother.

Finally ready she opened the door. Serena secretly sighed in relief when she saw that Darien was still there, sitting on the steps. She looked at him in surprise when Darien handed her the roses she saw him holding earlier.

"These are for you; I didn't get a chance to give it to you."

"Thanks, let me just put these inside" Serena smiled before she ran inside and put the roses on the table.

"You look beautiful" he commented flashing her a brilliant smile. "Thank you" Serena replied blushing. _Damn it, I'm supposed to be mad at him_ she thought angrily. Darien drove them to a small Café that wasn't exactly the most casual place. But nevertheless it was a place where you were able to be comfortable. They had fancy booths, and it was kind of a dark place. It wasn't necessarily quiet, but it was just enough to have a conversation without having to worry that someone might hear you.

Serena rolled her eyes when the waitress seemed to melt when Darien came into view. He did shock her though when he put a possessive arm around her waist. She raised her brow at him and all he did was grin at her lazily.

She knew what he was trying to do, winning his way back with small steps. She rolled her eyes, did he really think she was that easy?

"So, um do you want to know anything?" Darien asked after they ordered. She looked at him, and then at an empty chair at the far corner. She felt just like the chair, empty.

"Why didn't you invite me?" Serena asked. Darien tensed.

"And none of that bull that you were trying to give me a few days ago" she whispered furiously. Darien nodded.

"There is this girl Anne, and she has been trying to get my attention for a while now. I knew that if I invited you she would make you think that we were together or something" he replied.

"So why did you invite her? You could've have done the opposite and not invited her" Serena whispered angrily.

"She is dating one of my friends, I had to invite her. And why are you all angry about a stupid party? Fine, I'll arrange a new one and I'll invite you" Darien shot back. Serena couldn't believe the things she was hearing.

"First of all, the party doesn't matter. If you were so worried about Anne you could've told me! Let me speak Darien" she scolded him when she saw that he was about to say something. "The fact that I'm supposed to be you're 'girlfriend' kind makes the you not inviting me part worse. Do you know how stupid I felt when Andrew asked me why I wasn't at the party My boyfriend hosted? And about Anne, did you make out with her at your party?" She asked the last question barely above a whisper. Darien's eyes widened.

"What? No! I would never do that to you Serena, where did you get that idea?" He asked looking around.

"Look at me when you're speaking to me! And from where I got it from, the very same person you tried to 'protect' me from" Serena said sarcastically.

"See! That's what I was talking about. She told you one thing, and you believed her? Do you trust me at all?" he asked her annoyed. "Really Darien, nothing happened?" Serena asked cautiously.

"No Serena. Nothing happened. Believe me" he took her hand into his larger one. Serena looked around. There was no question she still doubted him, but on the other hand she felt guilty about believing Anne instead of Darien.

"I believe you." Serena gave him a tiny smile. Darien grinned from ear to ear. "Good to hear, even if i does sound a little bit forced" he joked.

Serena sighed, _I guess things are going the way they're supposed to be going_

* * *

It turned into a beautiful night after they stopped fighting. Darien was more charming than usual, complimenting her at every chance. Her cheeks hurt from smiling to much. Unfortunately the night had to come to an end. Serena stood in front of a big bush she was admiring in the waiting area while she waited for Darien to bring the car._ Mom would love these gigantic bush_ Serena thought as she looked at its shape.

She frowned when she heard Darien's voice. He was back? Why didn't he tell her? She was about to make her presence known when she heard a familiar voice. The voice of Anne.

She looked at the scene before her. Neither Darien nor Anne could see her from the bush, so she decided to listen.

"Darien, it's a surprise to see you here. Eating alone? I could join you" Anne purred. Darien smirked cockily.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm here with Serena" Serena smiled a little even though she knew it was stupid. Again, she was going to make her presence known but what Anne said next stopped her.

"Serena? _Oh_. Huh, well. I just thought _she_ of all people wouldn't be with you after what you did" Anne sneered "But I guess she isn't the innocent little angel everyone makes her out to be, now is she?". Serena bit her lip, _what did he do?_ She asked herself. Suddenly she watched as Darien grabbed Anne's arm and pulled her closer.

"Listen _Anne_, no one will know what happened, you understand?" His eyes were narrowed dangerously, and his voice was so low Serena could barely hear it. Anne didn't seem to be shaken at all. She still had that smug look on her face.

"Dare bear" Anne started, placing a finger on his chest, never minding the fact that he had her other arm in a painful grip, ". . do you honestly believe you'll forget that _night_? The night you came to me because you're girlfriend couldn't give you what you needed?" she asked smirking. Serena closed her eyes in realization.

"I think your under the impression that you're more than what you really are. A slut, someone to do to pass time" he said maliciously. Darien could see the fury in Anne's eyes.

"You are treating me like I forced you to have sex with me Darien. You came to me, you touched me, and you had sex with me!" she shoot back. Serena's heart broke all over again. She knew this had happened, she knew all along. Why hadn't she broken all ties then?

Serena stepped aside so Darien and Anne could see her. Darien's eyes widened and he released Anne's arm. Serena gave him a raw look.

"Baby. . .Sere-" he took a step towards her.

"Do-. . don't," Serena shook her head. She gave him a broken smile. "You know it was over. . . .I just never realized it myself. I hope it was worth it Darien" were Serena's last words before she ran out of the Cafe.

Darien glared at Anne before running after Serena.

Anne smiled slowly and put her chin up. Darien would regret the day he walked away from her.

* * *

Criticism is always welcomed, as long as you don't smash me more times than necessary. lol REvieW


	5. I'm going to win her back!

Serena watched as Darien passed by the alley she was hiding in. She knew he would follow, would try to make everything better. She slid down the wall, resting her head and back on the wall.

A sob escaped her lips.

A second sob.

Then they just wouldn't stop coming. She didn't know how long she stayed there just sobbing and crying her heart out. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. Cheat on her without even blinking an eye. Wasn't she enough?

The odd part was that he never tried anything with her, he never tried to have sex with her. So why would he just go out and have sex with another girl? Was it because she was a virgin? _But why would that affect him? Don't guys like girls who aren't sluts?_ She chuckled bitterly. And here she was, saving herself just for him. Their first time was going to be special, right?

She had known that he wasn't a virgin, but she had hoped. Now, she couldn't even think of touching his hand, let alone sleeping with him.

"SERENA!" her head shot up. He was near. She stood up and walked further into the alley. She couldn't care less about robbers or rapists right now, she only cared that he didn't find her. Because she knew she would give him another chance. She was so desperate to find out that what she heard was untrue, that she would actually believe him.

"SERENA!" he was nearer. She stopped her sobbing for a minute, so he wouldn't hear her. This was all so unfair, why was he so cruel? And she had asked him if he kissed her, not if he slept with her. She thought that no matter what happened he would never do something like that. To just sleep with another girl. Life was such a bitch.

"SERENA! Where are you!" he screamed again.

"In hell" she whispered sobbing.

* * *

Darien was walking around aimlessly. He still hadn't found Serena, and he was worried. It was around 7-8, and it was going to get dark in a few minutes. He held back tears as he remembered what had happened just minutes before. She had said 'It's over', but it couldn't be. He loved her. She was his life, his sunshine. Everything was a mistake, why couldn't she see that?

He never meant to hurt her. It was a stupid, useless night. And oh God, he knew she would blame herself. Blame herself even though **He** cheating. She would blame herself and think that she wasn't enough. He had to find her, and tell her that it wasn't her fault; she had nothing to do with anything. He had to find her and tell her how much she deserved. And he had to find her and tell her even though she deserved more than him, he wouldn't, couldn't give her up.

"SERENA!" he screamed. He knew she wouldn't answer, but she had to know he was looking for her.

"SERENA!" he screamed again walking in another direction. Where could she have gone? He was near a small alley, he was about to go in when he thought otherwise. Serena was scared of dark places; she wouldn't go into an alley.

"SERENA! Where are you!" he screamed again.

And as faith would have it, just about when Serena whispered back Darien would have heard it, if it wasn't for that one motorcycle that passed Darien.

* * *

Ring, Ring, Ring

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sammy its Darien, can I talk to Serena?"

"No, my sister said she doesn't want to talk to you. Anything else?"

"No, thank you Sammy" Darien sighed. This was how it had been this past week since that fateful night at the café. Darien would call Serena's house, and it was either Samuel, Mrs. Tsukino or Mr. Tsukino answering. Once Serena had picked up herself, but the moment she realized who had called she hung up. He felt like his world was falling apart, he wanted to die.

* * *

Knock, knock

A few minutes passed.

Knock, knock

Another couple of minutes passed.

Knock, knock, knock "Darien, open this damn door or I'm slamming it open!" Andrew warned. He was about to do what he had threatened to do when he remembered that Darien had given him a spare key. _Thank God, my shoulder is still hurting from the last time I did that_ he thought wincing.

Putting the key into the key hole, he turned it twice before the door opened. Andrew blinked when he saw that there weren't any lights on._ That's odd, maybe he really isn't home_ Andrew thought walking through the apartment. Andrew screamed like a little girl when he turned the lights on. ( Not that screaming like a little girl is bad, its just he's so much older than a little girl)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" There on the couch was Darien, resembling a corpse. His face was awfully pale, his hair was 'unbrushed' so to say, his clothes were disheveled and he kept staring at the floor. In one hand was a vodka bottle and in the other was his house phone.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you. Scared the shit out of me, damn!" Andrew yelled holding his stomach. One side of Darien's lip curled up in sudden amusement although you couldn't have noticed. Andrew couldn't stop cursing when he was either angry or scared. Thank God that didn't happen too much.

Andrew looked around the apartment when he calmed down. "What the hell is wrong with you? Sitting like that, scaring everyone" Darien raised his brow. Everyone?

"What happened? You missed 3 classes. Normally I wouldn't worry over something like that, but it is you we are talking about He-lo-o? Anybody there?" Andrew asked waving a hand in front of Darien's face.

All Darien did was bring the bottle to his lips and drink what was left inside. Andrew raised his eyebrows when he noticed about three other bottle's next to Darien. They were empty.

"What happened?" he asked more seriously now. Darien looked up at him with hard breaking pain. "She said it's over" his voice broke, and he cursed when he saw that nothing was left in his bottle. Darien threw it on top of the other pile, and luckily it didn't break.

"Serena? Why would she do that?" Andrew asked, worry stretched across his face.

"She found out" Darien answered simply before trying to get up to get a new bottle of vodka. He stood up perfectly fine, but when he started walking he stumbled not so perfectly. Andrew tried to help, but Darien just pushed him away. He just felt more helpless.

When Andrew realized where Darien was heading to and why, he quickly stopped Darien.

"Drew, get out of my way" Darien growled. Andrew shook his head.

"Fine!" Darien yelled and tried to push Andrew away, but only managed to fall on the floor. "Darien, you've had God knows how much to drink and now you want more? What's wrong with you? What the hell happened between you and Serena? You said that you didn't sleep with-" Andrew stopped speaking when realization came crashing down. A few minutes passed before he spoke again "Why did you lie to me?" he asked angrily.

"Why the hell does it matter? I've lost her; I've lost the one thing I love most." Darien yelled. Whatever Andrew was going to say, he didn't, instead he said something else.

"Yes you lost her. But whose fucking fault is it, huh? No one forced you to go and sleep with that fucking slut! What kind of idiot are you? I knew this was going to happen. You asshole, she's like sister to me. Can you imagine how much pain she must be in right now? I knew you were taking her love for granted. Well, congratulations, you managed to lie to me and loose her. And instead of trying to make it up to her, you drink? Man, I don't even know who the **fuck** you are anymore." Darien stared at Andrew as he left his apartment.

_You're right, but I'm dying_

* * *

Serena stared at a picture of her and Darien. Tears ran down her cheeks as she thought about the good and the bad memories with him. How could he have done that to her? Was she not good enough for him? Was she not pretty enough? Not smart enough? Was she too clingy? Did she cry too much? Was it because she didn't get the best grades? Was it because she was a klutz? Why?

She sobbed all week just thinking about everything. _I bet he doesn't even care, I bet he is in the arms of Anne right now_ she thought bitterly. She had done everything for him and their relationship. But as it turned out, it didn't matter. He only cared about Anne, the stupid girl. Would he like her if she died her hair red? If she got taller? Would Darien love her then?

A knock on her door brought her back to reality.

"Hon, your friend is here" her mom's voice rang through the room. Serena just stared at the picture of Darien and herself.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino" she heard Raye before the door closed. She heard foot steps approaching, and a presence getting near. But Serena couldn't care less. She felt the bed shift, go down a bit. "Sere? What happened? Your mom said that you went to dinner with Darien. How did it go?" she asked quietly.

"Terrible" Serena whispered before she threw herself at Raye and started sobbing. Raye was shocked for a minute but that didn't last long. She put her arms around Serena and led her cry. Raye whispered soothing words in Serena's ears.

"shhhh, everything is going to be ok. Everything . . .-"

"No its not!" Serena shot back. Raye looked at her friend sadly. _That idiot Darien! What did he do now?_

"Wanna tell me what happened?" she asked, stroking Serena's back in a comforting matter. Raye was expecting a talk that would last at least two hours; she didn't expect a lousy sentence.

"He slept with some girl" Serena cried fresh tears spilling over. "I can't take it anymore. What did I do wrong? Why doesn't he love me anymore?" Raye's eyes widened in horror. That bastard had cheated on her? And silly Serena was blaming herself. She shook her head sadly; she was definitely sleeping over tonight.

* * *

_I want her back_

You don't deserve her

_I want her back_

She doesn't want you

_I want her in my arms_

She is going to be in someone else's arms

_I love her_

Your love is not enough

_I'm going to win her back! _Darien decided as he sat on his couch. Two hours had passed since Andrew had left. Two hours had passed since he started thinking about the things Andrew said. And it had been two hours since Darien had began to argue with himself.

Oh yeah definitely

He was going to win her back, even if it was the last thing he would do

* * *

**Hey guys, this is kind of non-action right now, but it's getting started so. . . **

**Anyways, I hope you like it! **

**And if you want me to continue, REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Thanks**


	6. Patrick, Trouble

Serena looked when her teacher entered the classroom. She was unusually bouncy today. Serena quickly looked out the window. _Nope, no pigs flying_ She cracked a little smile at her own joke, but it didn't last long.

Even though she still looked like crap, she had insisted on going to school. What was the point in staying at home? Exactly, only sleep. And God knew, Serena had enough of that. It wasn't that she never wanted to sleep again, but after your butt hurts from lying in your bed, you know you were laying down too much. Her mom was against the idea of her going to school, but Serena had insisted.

Being at home gave her the opportunity to think. To think about what Darien did and about what Darien wasn't doing. She still found it hard to believe that he had cheated on her. Serena's eyes watered. The more she thought about it, the more everything made sense. He never really showed any kind of affection, it was just a hug or a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't like they didn't make out or anything, but you couldn't really do that in public. She had asked herself if he just used her, but that didn't make any sense. They never had sex, so he wasn't using her for her body. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in school or anything nor was she the most popular, so he wasn't using her to tell his 'buddies'.

Then it hit her. Maybe, it was a bet? Maybe he was paid to go out with her, to kiss her, to listen to her. One single tear made its way down her cheek. So everything they ever had, was just a lie? It was fake? Why did he call her all this time though? Was it because the bet wasn't over yet? She knew she was placing too much thought on the bet idea, but she couldn't help it. One of her friend had dated a guy who was in a bet that said he had to date her for about two months. Fortunately, her friend didn't like him all that much even after the two months, so she didn't really care. But Serena would, she would care and die over and over again from the pain.

"Sere" she heard someone whisper. Serena turned to see Molly looking at her worriedly. Serena quickly wiped that one tear away, and fixed her hair, smiling a fake smile the whole time.

"Yes?" Serena asked. She hoped she looked like she looked every day. Molly didn't know about her and Darien yet and Serena didn't feel like telling her today, or even tomorrow.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I am, why?" she asked innocently.

"Because you were crying" Molly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Serena bit her lip.

"I yawned, you know your eyes water and stuff, you probably saw that" Serena answered shrugging. Molly nodded and went back to listening to their teacher. Serena let out a sigh of relief. That was close.

* * *

"Anne, leave me alone" Darien answered the phone angrily 

"Whoa, man. Sorry I am not Ande or whatever, I can not leave you alone" Darien rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Sorry, Patrick. Didn't know it was you, what's up man?" Darien said barely smiling. It wasn't that he didn't like to talk to Patrick, it was that it wasn't really the time. He had to worry about Serena.

"What's up? The airplane I am on is in the air, I don't know if that counts" Darien looked at the phone. On an airplane?

"You're on an airplane? Really? Where are you going?" Darien asked not believing his friend.

"Yes I am on an airplane. And I am coming to visit you" Darien stood there with is phone on his ear dumbfounded.

"To visit me? Why didn't you tell me?" Darien asked scowling. He heard Patrick sigh dramatically.

"Well, if it bothers you that much, I won't be coming, I guess" Darien rolled his eyes.

"Are you crazy Patrick? If it bothers me? Hell no! It is just that I could have prepared you know? You're one of my closest pals." Darien explained.

"No, no, no. Do not worry one bit about unimportant things like that, I have money, I will survive. I will be arriving in about an hour at the closest airport to you. Now I have to say bye bye because the tall hostess is bugging me. We will talk later. Tschuss!" Darien smiled putting the phone on his desk. So Patrick Hirsch was coming to visit him? Maybe he would have ideas for him on how to win Serena back.

Because he knew he needed it.

Sighing Darien made is way through his apartment. That annoying Anne was calling him.

First call she said she was in love with him. He had scowled and hung up on her.

Second call, she said that she was a thousand times better than that brat. Darien had gone mad and shouted for two hours into the phone before he hung up again.

Third call, she said that she was pregnant. Darien had almost believed her, almost. He knew she was trying to get to him. After she said she was pregnant, he told her to bring doctor reports that she was pregnant, then DNA tests. And he hung up again.

Fourth call, well there was none. Patrick had called.

And now Darien was making his way to his car. He got in and started the car. Driving out of his parking spot, he went the way that would bring him to the closest airport to him.

Darien wasn't all that shocked at Patrick's visit. He did that often. Patrick was from one of the wealthiest family in Germany. They had met when Darien went there for about two months a few years back. It was a coincidence he met Patrick, Darien knew no German but Patrick knew English so he helped him, albeit a little pissed off. He wasn't what you considered a nice person, but he sure as hell took care of his friends and family. Patrick's parents died just like Darien's. But it wasn't from a car crash or anything; they were assassinated for their money. His little twin sisters and the huge amount of money was that was left to him. Money mattered, but his sisters mattered more.

Darien half expected them to be with him, but Patrick didn't like straining his sisters to much by making them travel with him, so he also half expected them not to come.

Darien winced when he remembered all the things he used to do with Patrick. Mainly picking up women from bars or clubs. After they knew who they were going home with, they would separate and meet the next night again. That's why they never brought only one car. Darien sighed; he wouldn't be able to do that anymore. He wanted his Serena back, and frankly sleeping with more women wasn't going to prove her that he loved her.

He felt so useless. She wouldn't talk to him. Of course he knew he wasn't doing all that much to win her back, but what could he do? He knew he needed to get out of his comfort zone to get her back.

Parking the car in the parking lot in front of the airport, he made his way to the terminal that let out people who came with a private jet. He checked his watch to see there where about thirty minutes left. Sighing he went and sat at one of the seats next to the door Patrick was going to come out off.

Reaching into his pocket, Darien took his cell phone out. He dialed a number but quickly hung up. He looked around and scratched his forehead. What was he going to say to Andrew? He hadn't spoken to him for a while and he missed his friend. It was wrong to leave things the way they were, even though Darien knew Andrew would forgive him if Serena forgave him. He was lucky that his friend loved his girlfriend-Darien winced, ex-girlfriend so much. He was like another big brother to her. Darien was lucky Serena's actual big brother was abroad studying and working or he would have killed him already. Samuel wasn't much of a threat really, only if he told Serena's dad. But that was a whole other story.

The next time Darien dialed Andrew's number he didn't hang up. It rang a couple of times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Andrew?" There was a feminine chuckle.

"I really don't think I'm Andrew, but wait let me check. . . . Nope, I'm still Kate" Darien chuckled.

"I hope not, otherwise . . . anyways can I speak with Andrew?" he asked.

"First of all it's 'May' I speak with Andrew, and second of all, what? No hi or hello or anything? No, how are you Kate? I missed you Kate? Well, aren't we getting rude" Kate joked. Darien laughed quietly.

"Hi, how are you, I missed you Kate. And thank you for your correction Ms. Cruz. I hoped with all my heart that I escaped teachers like that after high school and I did for a while, before my very best friend decided to date an elementary teacher. How did you guys meet? Correcting each other?"

"Darien, why are you so corny? Anyways, seems as though Andrew forgot his cell at my place. Darien stop the uhhhs and the ohhhs please, is your mind on dirty overdrive or something? Please grow up. Anyways I heard what you did to Serena . . .-" Darien's face hardened immediately.

"Kate, that's none of your business" Darien said, his voice held no emotion. He could hear Kate sigh with irritation over the phone.

"Well, I'm sorry it is my business when my boyfriend stays up worrying about your cheating ass and that poor girl. Now, why don't you tell me what happe. . .-" Darien hung up not wanting to hear the rest. He checked his watch again, 15 minutes left.

* * *

Kate stared at the phone in shock. _I shouldn't be shocked_ she thought darkly_ This __**is**__ Darien we're talking about, asshole. I really don't know how that poor girl handles him._

Kate loved Serena, and for good reason too. Serena was the one who had introduced her to Andrew. Kate cam here from California, and she didn't know anyone. But meeting Serena had solved that problem. Serena quickly introduced her to Amara and Michelle, who went to the same college as her. And than a few months later, she brought Kate to the Arcade where Andrew worked, and introduced her to him.

Kate knew from the moment she met Andrew that she liked him a lot. It was definitely not love at first sight, more like 'like' at first sight. Andrew was just perfect. Obviously he loved kids otherwise he wouldn't be working at a place where kids would be all the time. And he was so sweet, he never forgot anything, well, not important stuff like their anniversary anyways. It took Andrew about a month after they met to ask her out, because apparently he was really shy when it came to stuff like that. Everywher they went she noticed girls practically glowing the moment they saw Andrew but he never noticed, which made her like him more. He was kind of the opposite of Darien, who would notice the girls and send them all flirty smiles.

She shook her head. She didn't know how that poor girl handled him. She knew Serena loved him, the way her eyes sparkled every time she spoke of him, and how she would always be in a dream state whenever he was near, or the way she told stories about him, and of course the way she said she loved him.

She was actually going to help Darien, but after he hung up on her. . . No way in hell.

* * *

"Man, I missed you" Darien said while giving Patrick a man hug. Patrick grinned. 

"Is there some sort of affection you want to show me Darien?" Patrick asked, nodding at the hand that was on his arm still. Darien rolled his eyes taking his hand away.

"Where are Nadine and Katja?" Darien asked looking around. Patrick raised his eyebrows and elbowed Darien lightly on the side.

"You expect me to bring my little sisters when you know what is going to happen?" He rolled his eyes at Darien's confused expression.

"You. Me. And the women, all my vacation long." He said pointing at Darien then at himself, and then around them. Darien winced.

"Uhh, man. I'll have to skip this season. I'm really trying to get my girlfriend back" he said scratching the back of his neck. Patrick stared at him for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Good one, Darien. Good one" he said walking in the direction of the exit without waiting for Darien.

Darien sighed; this was going to be hard.

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm really sorry I made you wait this long. But I'm waiting for my pregnant cousin to pop any time, so I'm visiting her. Hehe **

**Few things I want to say.**

**First of all, it's just a coincidence that Patrick is German, no racism or discrimination here please. And if you do find something, I'm really sorry and please tell so I can correct it. Thank you.**

**Yes, Serena has an older brother. She also has a younger one, Samuel. You'll learn all about the big brother later. I guarantee it.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, grammar or vocabulary.**

**Thank you ****Aleric**** for the tips and ideas you've provided me with. It is appreciated. **

**Anyone else that has something to tell me? Well, tell me. Either e-mail me or write something in the review section. Anything is possible right?**

**Anyways let me finish before I get too corny.**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, you know what comes next, don't you?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Thank you!!**


	7. Trouble with both siblings

"Yes, Mom. Don't worry.(Sigh) Yes, I will. All right, put her on" Malachite scratched his head sighing. He looked around the hotel room while his mom put his little sister on the phone.

"Hey Bunny. I missed you too, Buns. Yes mom is right, I'm coming back." he smiled when she screamed 'Yuppie'. "Yeah, yuppie from me too. When? Umm, My plane is taking off tomorrow so I'll be there in about a day and a half. Yeah. Yes Bunny, I bought you and Sammy a lot of presents" that earned a smile from the blond sitting across from him. Malachite laughed. "Samuel is my brother like you're my sister; of course I had to buy him presents too. Yes, he might not deserve it, Bunny please. Yes, thank you. Umm Bunny I have to tell you something" he glanced at the blond who was biting her lip. He gave her a reassuring smile, which he could see she was really grateful for. "I'm, I'm bringing someone with me. Yes, like a girlfriend. Yes, she's nice. No, she's not pretty, she's beautiful." he smiled when he saw his girlfriend blush. "What? Bunny! Fine, I'll buy you more presents. Yeah. I love you too. Yeah, all right. I won't forget Bun, now please put Samuel on the phone. Thank you, bye."

"Hey Sammy, I missed you to man. Yeah, I'm coming." He smiled like when Serena had screamed 'yuppie' but only this time Sammy screamed 'Yes'. "Yeah, yes from me too. About a day and a half. Yes, I bought you presents. Of course I bought Serena presents too. Right. Sammy, I have to tell you something" he and his companion laughed, both of their conversations were so familiar. Only Sammy asked a little less. "I'm bringing someone with me. Yeah, my girlfriend. Sammy! Are you whipped is not a nice question! Yes, she's really nice. All right, no you don't need to put Mom and Dad on the phone, I talked to them already. All right, I'll see you. Love you too, bye." Malachite clicked the off button on his cell. He glanced at his girlfriend.

"And those were my sister and brother, you like?' he asked grinning. She got up from her couch and went to sit in Malachite's lap.

"Well, I haven't exactly met them, but if their anything like you, I'm sure I'll be in love with them in no time." Replied Minako.

"Good, you do know that I adore them, and their opinion is very important to Me." he whispered, his hand stroking her back. "Don't worry, my friend knows this woman who has love and adoration spells, even if they don't like me, I could pour that in their drinks and they'll be in love with me right away" she giggled.

"Ah, love your very clever. But I got to say, you won't have any problems with them. Especially my Bunny, she's-" he pursed hi lips together in though "-she's just a bundle of joy" he smiled at her.

"So what you're saying is that I have to worry about you Mom, Dad and brother?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah, you'll get my father the second he finds out you're from Japan. Sammy won't really be a problem, just try to be 'hot' around him as much as you can, an d you got no problem" he frowned suddenly.

"What?" Minako asked concerned.

"I-, my mom kind of has this thing, where she umm doesn't like my girlfriends" Malachite said. Minako giggled.

"Don't worry, I have a brother, too, you know. I know why your Mom hated those girls. It irked my Mom every time my little brothers' girlfriends told her something about him, like she didn't know it already, you know? It annoyed her beyond belief that these girls actually thought they knew more about my brother than his own Mom on subjects other than sex. So I have my tricks, do not worry your pretty little head, I wouldn't want your gorgeous long hair to fall out" she explained. A couple of minutes passes in silence.

Malachite sighed. Minako quickly recognizing the expression on his face shook her head.

"No, no, no Malachite. You promised. You said that after we get to meet your parents and everything runs smoothly, you'll meet my parents. Don't you back out on me now, Mal" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Malachite put his hands up defending himself.

"What? What did I say?" he asked innocently. Minako pushed herself off of him, but before she could move away Malachite had her pined underneath him. Her teary eyes avoided his guilty ones. "Minako" he said softly. She pouted sadly. "I'm sorry" he apologized. She looked at him and his heart broke at her expression.

"Well why?" she asked shakily. Malachite looked at her confused. She sighed deeply, as if trying hard not to cry.

"Why don't you want to meet them? I **want** to meet **your** parents; I **want** them to like me. But you . . . you just, well I don't know. Heck every time I mention my parents you go all ehh and mehh, you know? It's like I'm the only one trying to move forward in our relationship" she explained, her eyes watering up again.

Malachite's eyes turned cold. Minako waited a couple of second, giving him the opportunity to defend himself but when he didn't she pushed him off herself and got on her feet. She was about to walk away when she turned around and said to him.

"And then you look at me with that cold expression that I only thought you looked at your enemies with. The one that gets you through your whole business ordeal. Tell me, since when has our relationship gone from loving to business?" with that Minako went to the bedroom and locked herself in.

Malachite covered his eyes with his hand, scratching his forehead. Minako had misunderstood. But he couldn't just go and simply explain now, he had lost his chance. Now he needed to do something special, show her she was special and that indeed he wanted to move forward in their relationship, too. Of course his explanation on why he was so resistant about meeting her parents would be a part he won't be looking forward to, but anyhow, he needed to think.

He reached for his cell phone an idea popping in his head. After a few rings someone answered.

"Hey Man, it's me. Yes, I need you help. Umm, I was wondering if you still had that connection to that airplane commercial company. You do? Remember how you still owe me a favor . . . . .?"

* * *

Serena smiled as she walked down the street. Her brother was going to visit. She was so happy! At least there was this one thing that didn't make her think about Darien that much anymore. She frowned at that thought. He had stopped calling. Her shoulders slumped. At last he had given up on her, or on his bet. Now more than ever, she believed everything was a bet.

The way he would always say 'my girlfriend' next to his friends. They already knew, so why would he do that unless he was reminding them that he was winning the bet? It was either that or him trying to make himself feel less guilty about being ashamed of her; by making his friends think that he loved her no matter what. That didn't make Serena feel any better of course. Serena sighed; her sick twisted mind was set on making Darien the villain of every problem in the world, just so she could feel better.

She still looked at the mirror everyday and thought about how he cheated on her. What killed her even more was that he had done it with Anne. She remembered Anne now, the one that would always make fun of her. She would always make Serena feel bad about herself and bring her to tears. Serena sniffed, was that his way of saying that he didn't love her? But how would that make sense? They had been dating for a year and a half now, well dated.

Serena took a deep breath, stopping that line of thought forcefully, how had she gone from smiling to almost crying in front of everyone?

Serena grunted as her soft body collided with a hard one. She dropped the bag she was carrying; thankfully none of the items fell out. Apologies automatically started spilling from her lips as she picked up the person's books off the ground. She hadn't even looked up to see if the person was a girl or guy, old or young. She was too distracted pitying herself.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going. I'm sorry if I hurt you. . . .-" Serena stopped apologizing once she felt eyes on her. Looking up, she froze. Her eyes widened and her heart beat quickened.

Standing up quickly she shoved the books in Darien's arms before turning around and trying to walk through the crowd. She was about to disappear into the crowd when a rough hand held her arms and pulled her to himself.

"Serena, please let me explain. . ." Darien began, but Serena didn't let him say anything. She yanked her arm out of his grasp, and quickly tried to walk away. But Darien wouldn't give up that easily. He latched onto her arm again, but this time somewhat stronger and this time he didn't just pull her to him, he pulled her inside an alley.

"Don't touch me!" Serena ordered angrily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked rubbing her now sore arm. He held on a little too strong. Darien's eyes gazed at her arm in regret. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be that harsh. I-I just wanted you to listen to me. Let me--"

"-explain?" Serena finished for him. "Explain what, huh? How you slept with her or how you managed to lie to me about it?" she whispered furiously. Darien opened his mouth but nothing came out. Serena shook her head.

Finally something came out. "I'm sorry" Serena looked at him. "I'm sorry? That's your explanation? Boy o boy, I won't be able to resist you know, will I?" She asked sarcastically.

"You know what's bothering me so much? Why, **instead **of trying **anything** with **me** in the first place you go and have sex with a girl you know I **dislike** very much" she said wrapping her arms around herself.

"Serena I would never make you do anything-" But he was cut off. Serena shook her head.

"No, no, no don't get me wrong. I wouldn't do **anything** with you, **I have** self respect" Serena said poking herself right above her chest. "Which you don't, obviously. To go and sleep with someone you don't even like." she paused her brows furrowing. Finally she looked up at him. "Wait, do you like h-her?" she asked shakily.

"What?! No! I don't Serena, I love you. Please you have to believe me. I just- I was so drunk and I didn't know what I was doing, I was different." he tried to explain.

"Bullshit Darien, we both know drinking does not turn you into a different person, it just makes you less inhibited. I finally see what you wanted to do but couldn't, sleep with Anne. I don't even know why I was holding you back. Did I **actually** mean something to you?" Serena asked almost not wanting to hear the answer. Darien looked at her in horror. She thought she didn't mean anything to him?

"Of course you mean something to me, you mean the world to me Sere! I love you! How could you think that?" he asked bewildered.

"Then why did you sleep with her, huh? Did she have something I don't have? What is it?" she asked bluntly, tears forming in her eyes. Darien looked pained. He closed his eyes. How could she think that? How could she think that she was missing something? He regretted what he did with all his heart, he wanted his Serena back. He wanted her smile, her laugh, her tears, everything that she had, and everything that was part of her back. Darien hated himself for making her think less of herself, and for hurting her. But he was selfish and he needed her.

He opened his eyes and he was about to answer her, when he froze. Where the hell was Serena?

He cursed under his breath, of course she ran away. Who in their right mind wouldn't run away from him? Quickly glancing out of the alley, he saw Serena cross the street wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry Serena, I'm so sorry" he whispered brokenly.

* * *

**And we meet again! Whoooo! I finally finished the story! JUST KIDDING! But imagine I left it like that? Well you, yes you the one reading right now can do something about it! What's that? You know what you have to do?!?! Yes, You Have To REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS GUYS, REALLY APPRICIATE IT!!**

**And sorry about any grammar mistakes or vocabulary mistakes. Byebye **


	8. Cheering her up is hard

Serena wiped her tears as she crossed the street, the bag in her hand weighing her down. As she finally crossed the street, she saw Darien's lips move, but couldn't read what he said._ Probably laughing at me_ Serena thought bitterly.

Sighing sadly, she chose the longer path to go home. If she went home right away her Mother would notice her puffy eyes and her sad lips, and Serena didn't want that. All Serena's Mother thought was that Serena and Darien were having problems. _I whish they were just silly problems_ she thought sighing.

There was no denying the truth; she wanted Darien back with all her heart. How could she not? She was in love with him.

Suddenly Serena stopped walking and took a few steps back where she stood right in front of a candy shop. Her stomach rumbled and Serena remembered that she hadn't eaten much today. _But candy is no way to go_ she thought looking around. Serena spotted a bakery a few blocks away. She checked her pocket for her wallet while she made her way to it.

Entering the bakery, she held a groan at the line. Waiting a few minutes in line, Serena couldn't help but eavesdrop to the conversation before her when she heard the name Darien.

"Did you hear Darien's girlfriend broke up with him" the one behind the counter started. The young customer gasped.

"Why? She must be really stupid. To break up with a guy like that" she commented. Serena's anger rose up pretty quickly at her words.

"I know, he is so handsome. He wouldn't even look at Jenny when she threw herself at him because he had his girlfriend. She must be a bitch" the women exclaimed. Serena's mouth dropped and before the other woman could say anything she interrupted.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear what you were talking about. I just wanted to know, did you **know** that he cheated on her with Anne, not once but twice?" she asked stressing her whole speech.

The women looked at each other, their mouths open and their brows raised. . Serena didn't let them say anything back because she was already running out of the bakery her hunger forgotten. Angry tears rolled down her cheeks as she made her way to a pay phone.

Putting some quarters in, she entered the number. Serena bit her lip, waiting for him to pick up.

Ring, Ring, Ring, Ri-

"Hello?" She inhaled.

"Is that what you do?" she asked angrily.

"Serena?"

"Is that what you do Darien? Tell people that I broke up with you with for no reason? That I'm so stupid for breaking up with a guy like **you**?" she yelled furiously.

"Serena what happened? What are you talking about? Where the hell are you?" But Serena heard none of that.

"You want me back? Tell everyone the truth and maybe I might consider saying Hi to you when we meet on the street" to her horror a sob escaped before she could hang up. She covered her mouth with her hand to prevent more sobs escaping. She looked around and closed her eyes in embarrassment. People were staring at her like she was some nut case. Serena made her way home. She could just kick herself, what the hell was that call for? This time, she didn't care if her Mom saw her puffy eyes or sad eyes; she just wanted to lie in her bed and never get up.

* * *

Darien stared dumbly at his cell phone. What the hell just **happened**? He was on his way to the bakery, when all of a sudden unknown caller called him. 

He wasn't a person to answer calls that weren't in his phone list, but after an incident with Serena, that had changed everything. Darien sighed

"_. . .tell everyone the truth and maybe I might consider saying Hi to you when we meet on the street"_ Of course people didn't know he cheated on Serena, he kept it to himself and Anne wouldn't tell anyone but her closest friends so she wouldn't be considered a relationship wrecker, which would add to her resume as a slut.

He had no idea why the hell he had slept with her, he couldn't even remember sleeping with her. The bitch had tricked him. He had brought Serena to a party once. He knew from the looks of Anne's whore clique that they would be gossiping about her. Everyone liked her but them. They of course knew this, so instead of trying to make Serena look bad, which would have hurt them, they told everyone that Darien was ashamed of Serena. Which was a lie. It had worked though, and soon enough everyone they knew or didn't know was whispering that lie. But Darien didn't know about it until Andrew pulled him aside and told him that people were talking like that.

Of course he was pissed beyond belief. He wanted nothing more than to confront Anne and. . . .and what? Hit her? Beat her up? Darien shook his head sadly. What could you do against a fever bitch like that? She was like a cockroach. Except she was stronger and that made it impossible to hurt her. She wouldn't understand no.

Actually Darien didn't know why Anne was so adamant about him. Why was he so special? Darien groaned.

Where had he gone wrong?

* * *

"Aww come on please. This is, like, _**the**_party of the year and you're like a guest of honor!" Raye told Serena somewhat annoyed. Her blonde friend refused to go to a very exciting party. It wasn't so much about the party or her being invited. She wanted Serena go to the party so much because it would take her mind off the jerk. 

Serena had always been self conscious, and guess what Darien's betrayal did? It lowered her self-esteem more! Raye sighed. She just wanted Serena to go to that party so guys could compliment her. Sure it would be a shallow attempt, because the guys would only judge her based on her looks, but that was just a start. Surely one of them would be nice and sincere.

"I don't know. . .I just don't feel like partying. I'm sorry" she said sincerely her head bowed. Both were in Serena's room. Raye pacing around while Serena sat on her bed. Their day was light so far. They shared a few laughs, watched tv, ate but then the party came up. And Raye knew that she had to change tactics. She bit her lip. _Here goes nothing_

"Look, I really want to go to this party, all right? And I don't wanna go alone. Ami won't go, and I'm not even that close to that Lita girl. So will you please go with me?"_ Please work, please work, please work, please . . . _ She heard Serena sigh.

"Why do you wanna go to this party so much? I always had to drag you to other parties. . ." suddenly Serena gasped. "-is it because of Chad?! Everyone knows he's Danny's best friend, and since it's Danny's party he _**will**_ be there. It's like an unwritten law. Oh my God is it?" Serena asked. Raye was about to deny everything when a sudden thought came to her. _Let's see how good my acting skills are_. Raye looked away and covered her face with her hands. Serena squealed like a pig.

"Oh my God, we have so much SHOPPING to do!"

* * *

"How about this one?" asked a hopeful voice. 

"No"

"How about this one?" it asked again.

"No"

"How about this one?"

"What? No! You call that a dress?! Prostitutes wouldn't wear that piece of clothing!" Raye said annoyed. Serena pouted.

"I don't get you. You were the one that wanted to go to this party so much! Then why don't you just choose a dress. I know I've probably shown you hundreds of dresses and you won't pick one! Are you sure you want to go to this party?" Serena asked crossing her arms.

Raye's eyes widened. _Shit!_ She smiled beautifully, hiding her annoyance. "Of course I wanna go to this party! But damn Serena, I hate shopping!" It wasn't all a lie. She hated shopping for real, but she still didn't want to go to the party. But Serena was her best friend, and even the shopping had cheered her up immensely. She couldn't imagine what a lousy party could do.

"Then I'll pick a dress for you, ok?"

"Wasn't that what you were doing all this time?" Raye asked dryly. Serena rolled her eyes. "Noooo, I showed you random dresses so _**you**_ could pick one, but obviously that was a big mistake. Anyways, promise you won't be a big pain in the ass and admit if you actually like the dress _**and **_you'll do anything I tell you to?" Raye raised her eyes. '_and do anything she tells me to? Oh boy, this is gonna be a looong afternoon! _ She thought biting back a groan. Taking a deep breath she uttered the word that would give Serena the permission to do anything she wanted to Raye. Raye was not happy!

"Promise" Serena smiled a devilish smile.

"Ok then, let's get to work"

* * *

"MOM! Tell that rat to get out of the bathroom! I need the mirror!" Serena screamed down the stairs. Serena looked apologetically at Raye. "Sorry" 

Raye chuckled. "It's ok, its . . . new" she smiled. But that smiled quickly turned into worry. "Serena do you really have to look at yourself one last time? We really have to get going" she said pointing at the clock. Serena pouted. "I whish I hadn't given away that mirror" she muttered. "Ok I guess, Let's go"

Both made their way downstairs.

Ilene smiled at Raye. "Thank you" she whispered in her ear before laying the ground rules. "All right girls, listen up. I want you both back before 11:30. Stop pouting Serena. You're seventeen and so is Raye. You should be grateful you have 11:30, your dad wanted you home by 10. So you're really lucky. Now, both of you girls are going to come here so I don't want you to come separately, dropped off by some random guys. You go with Raye's car, and you come with Raye's car. Then don't accept any drinks from any guys even though you know them. Make sure you see them pour it, or just get it yourself ok? Now I'm sure the punch is with alcohol, so please try to drink as little as possible or if you find water drink that. I do not want drunk girls coming home, all right? Then . . .-" Ilene was interrupted.

" . . . don't trust anyone blah blah, Mom I know, we've been to parties before and I promise I won't do anything stupid, ok?" Serena asked her mom. Ilene smiled.

"You two look beautiful" and they truly did. Raye's dress was naturally red. It ended a few inched above her knees. There was no cleavage, just two thick straps, but it didn't mess up the dress. It complimented it because the dress was figure hugging already. She had black high heels. She looked simple yet stunning.

Serena's dress was almost identical to Raye's except hers was dark blue. It was a little shorter than Raye's and the straps were a little thinner too, but nothing else was different. They both looked absolutely lovely and attractive.

"All right you two remember . . .-"

". . . Be back by 11:30, yeah yeah. . "Raye laughed. She just loved this family.

* * *

They arrived at the party half an hour later. Of course the house was huge, more like a mansion. And of course it wasn't Danny's. It was Chad's. There was a change of plans. Chad was the wealthiest guy in school and they thought that it would be better if they had the party in Chad's mansion instead of Danny's 4 bedroom house. Nobody understood why Chad attended a public school at all. Whenever you asked him, he would just smile and say 'None of your business'.

Getting out of the car, Raye rolled her eyes when one of the guys from their school ran to open Serena's door. And only Serena would be nice enough to let him do it. Raye smirked glancing back at the guy that had rushed to her door, but she saw him and got of the car faster. She chuckled when she saw that he rolled his eyes at her. She turned around and gave him her car keys. He raised his brows.

"What's this for?" he asked smiling. It was Raye's eyes to roll her eyes. "To park my car you moron." were her last words before she turned around and jogged to Serena in her high heels.

"Hey, we going in?" she said standing next to Serena. "Yup, I was just uh. . .ugh whatever. Let's go in" Raye laughed. This night was going to be fun.

People who noticed them started whispering about Serena right away but thank God she was oblivious to it. Raye muttered some curses under her breath. She wanted her friend to have fun and forget about that jerk even if for one night, but these stupid people were going to be a problem.

"Hey" Serena and Raye turned around to find Danny and Chad right in front of them. Serena smiled while Raye just rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, you look really handsome" Serena complimented. Danny blushed. "Nothing compared to you to" Chad said taking Raye's hand and trying to kiss it. She jerked it back and glared at him.

"Be nice you two. Come on" Serena said pointing her finger at Chad and Raye. Both rolled their eyes causing Danny to laugh. "Hey Serena, how bout we get drinks while these morons keep on fighting, huh?" Danny asked Serena. Raye smiled at him gratefully, she knew he was trying to get her to have fun too. "Sure" was her reply. Raye sighed. This was sooooo awkward.

"Sooooo. . ." Chad started.

"Sooooo. . ." Raye replied.

"I heard what Serena's boyfriend did"

"EX-boyfriend" Raye corrected him. He nodded. "She's forgiving though, how long will it take to forgive him?" he asked. Raye's eyes narrowed. "I won't let that happen, she's not going to forgive him. Even if I have to lie to her" she said darkly. He raised a brow. "Seems like you have your own problems with him" he commented. Raye frowned at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" Chad shrugged.

"It seems like your willing to destroy your friend's happiness because you have your own problems with him" he explained. Raye glared at him.

"How can she be happy with him? He fucking cheated on her! How the hell is he going to make her happy?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"By earning her forgiveness and making her the happiest girl alive." a deep voice answered from behind them.

* * *

Hey guys! I updated again! Aren't you guys happy? hehe

Well anyways, the part where Serena called Darien was a little risk for me. I really wanted that part in there and there's nothing I can do now. Well I can but anyways.

If you guys read LET YOU GO, do you really want me continue it? Please tell me! And please forgive me for grammar or vocabulary mistakes.

Oh and before I forget. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	9. Adorably cute

Raye's eyes narrowed but she didn't turn. Chad scratched his head, trying to forget that this was _**really **_uncomfortable.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily turning around. Darien didn't flinch one bit at her anger. He couldn't care less about her opinion. He only stood up with her for Serena's sake.

"Last time I checked my whereabouts weren't any of your business" he retorted.

"Last time I checked you were with Serena, but she dumped your cheating ass" she gave him a death glare. Darien chuckled in amusement. He glanced briefly at the young boy next to Raye, he could tell that he wasn't comfortable, how could he be? You could almost cut the tension in the air. Chad cleared his throat.

"So I um have to go. . . . um over there" he said lamely trying to move around Raye. But she had other ideas.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" She asked gripping his shirt. "Why the hell is this scumbag invited to your party? And you better don't say I don't know" she threatened.

Chad gulped. "Um, I'm sure that he, he's one of my brother's friends" he answered uneasily.

Raye rolled her eyes. What a- A gasp interrupted her line of thoughts. Both Raye and Darien turned their head to see Serena with a delicate hand covering her mouth. She stood there her body stiff and her hand clutching Danny's arm with her life. Darien didn't notice any of that though; he just noticed how beautiful she looked in that simple dress. His eyes narrowed though, right after he noticed the boy his precious Serena was holding on too. All of them stood there in silence, begging for anyone to interrupt them.

Danny felt a little protective of Serena when he noticed the way Darien was looking at her, the 'She's mine' look. He could just hit himself for feeling this way, here she was trusting him with her secrets and being her friend, and he just wanted to be selfish. He wanted her to himself.

"Who the hell are you?" Darien asked narrowing his eyes. The question shook Serena out of her moment. What the hell was he asking that for? Serena's breath quickened the more she thought about his rude behavior. She wasn't his anymore but he was acting like they were still together.

Danny was about to answer him when Serena cut him off.

"No, don't tell him. What the hell do you think your doing?" she demanded. Darien winced but you could hardly see it.

"Who is he?" he asked one more time. Serena just gaped at him unbelievably.

"Someone who I want next to me, unlike you" she said furiously. She turned around and was about to leave with Danny when his next words stopped her.

"Are you fucking him?" He asked icily, so overcome with anger that he didn't notice what he said or the hurt in her eyes

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She turned around and stared at him. Pausing a second she started.

"And what if I am?" she asked him in a low voice but everyone could still hear them.

Even the party had come to a halt and everybody was just watching them.

"I would call you a whore" everybody heard her strangled cry and the slap that echoed through the air. Then they heard the door slam open then shut.

Raye chuckled without any humor in it as she watched Darien trace the side of the cheek Serena slapped with his finger.

"Wow, you're really good at making people forgive you and making them happy" she commented dryly as she watched Danny follow behind Serena. He growled at her.

"You know what's funny? _You_ just gave _**him**_. . ." she said pointing to the door " – the perfect opportunity to be her rock." the moment she finished her sentence Darien was out the door and following Serena and Danny.

"That was low" Chad whispered in her ear as the party started again. She shrugged. She turned and looked at him, giving him the most innocent smile. She put her hands around his neck and played with his hair. He stiffened. "He deserved it" she whispered back and stepped back. She giggled at his expression before she went after the trio.

Chad took a strangled breath.

_Oh, man!_

* * *

Serena ran out of the party sobbing. 

She couldn't believe Darien's words. How had he changed so quickly?

One moment she was the happiest girl in the world and then she found out that the love of her life betrayed her. She slowed down and looked around sniffing.. She chuckled dryly; she was still on Chad's property.

Spotting a huge rock a few feet away she grinned. Taking her heels off she ran towards it and started climbing. Her first attempts were pathetic and her dress was the cause of it. Looking around to make sure no one was watching she put the dress up at her waist and quickly climbed the rock. When she reached the top, she put her dress down again. Glancing around again, she breathed a sigh of relief. Good no one saw her-

"Nice legs by the way" Chad commented grinning like an idiot. Serena shrieked in surprise and almost fell off the rock. She turned red immediately after she thought about what he said.

"I. . I-" her red face turned the one into realization. "You're the one that came after me?" she asked with a tremble. Chad stopped grinning immediately and tried to explain.

"Well not really, first it was Danny then that guy you fought with and then Raye. But I know this place like the back of my hand, while the idiots are still looking for you" he said shrugging.

Serena stared at him in confusion. "Well why did you come?" she asked bluntly. Chad chuckled. He started climbing the same rock and when he got on top the only thing he did was shrug.

"I guess I- I know how you feel to a certain extend, you know?" he replied looking anywhere but her. Serena watched him as he watched everything around them.

"Someone cheated on you too?" she asked him. He scratched his head.

"I-I cheated on someone. . . ." he admitted bowing his head. Serena nodded. "Oh".

"It wasn't because I didn't like her anymore or because I really liked the other girl, it was because I was drunk and stupid and I knew I could do It." he explained after a few moments.

"And I'm not saying this to you to redeem myself-well maybe a little I just wanted to let you know that if that guy is anything like me he might have done it for the same reasons" Serena snorted and looked away.

"It. . . . .it just bothers me so much, you know? I thought he loved me and that he would be the last person to betray me , us even, but now . . .I just, I don't know and I, I feel nauses when I think about him touching her, him making l-love to her and I don't honestly know if I'll be able to forgive him-ever." he nodded. "I never thought about it like that I guess" he admitted.

"And the fact that he lied to me about it. ." she paused and turned to Chad fully. "I only thought he kissed her, you know? And he denied that and he, he accused me of trusting Anne and and I just, god." she shivered. Chad noticed that and looked down, he didn't exactly have a jacked but he had a shirt. _Ahh what the hell._

Serena stared at Chad dumbly as he took his shirt off. "Wha-what are you doing?" she asked him confused. He shrugged and gave her his shirt. Serena took it and put it on her lap not knowing why he gave her his shirt. He chuckled.

"You're so adorably dumb" he commented taking the shirt from her lap and putting it around her. Finally what he was doing registered in her mind so Serena helped him put it on.

"Thank you" she giggled then sniffed. After a moment of silence. .

"Hey, you called me dumb!"

* * *

Darien closed his eyes and chuckled. His Serena _**was **_adorably dumb.

* * *

**Hey guys. I know this is a really, really short chapter but if I continued it, it would ruin everything. **

**Oh and I don't know what's happening but maybe I'll stop posting chapters up for this story. I don't know. . . . But if you don't want that, tell me and I'll think it over.**

**Sorry for any grammar blah blah blah you know it all.**

**Bye**


	10. Chad gets hit a lot

**IMPORTANT!**

**Guys, I appreciate all kinds of reviews but idiotic ones I do not . And I'm going to leave it at that, because every time I started writing and naming people I felt that they would take it the wrong way. If you're curious what reviews I'm talking about, just go to the review box. You'll see.**_ .  
_

**WHEEEW! Glad to have that off my chest. **

**Now don't worry guys I feel your pain and I will try to update as much as I can. It could take a while especially when school is starting. But don't you just get so mad when you start reading a new story and its brilliant, its great, its everything you ever wanted in a story but than you look when it was last updated and see 2003 or 2002 or 2005 or 2001. Your heart stops beating for a second and then. . . .**

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

* * *

Serena stretched on her bed her mind going back to the other half of the conversation she had with Chad.

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"_I don't know Chad, I just. . . . I wish things could go back to normal but they won't. And I just keep thinking about our relationship and I . . . I realize that it wasn't even a normal functional relationship." Chad stared at her in confusion._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. He frowned at his actions. They weren't even close friends. He hoped he wasn't causing her emotional pain by bringing these memories up._

"_I mean, he never called me. It was always me and just he was so cold you know? He never showed me what he felt and so I never knew if he was angry or sad or anything. You know how frustrating it was to not know what the guy you were feeling so much for was feeling for you? It . . . just . . . and he never ever tried to find out what I was feeling. Maybe he could see right thru me and maybe he didn't need to ask but I wanted to be asked. I wanted to think he must care because he is asking. Or he never showed any physical love. And no I don't mean sex, I mean simple hugs or kisses or the peck on the cheek or holding hands or his arm around my waist or shoulder you know? These things sound so little and stupid to mention but when a person experiences them it means so damn much! I just wish that , that he. . . . had done something." They sat there in silence, neither saying a word._

_And then Chad heard Serena's choking whisper._

" _. . . .And then, to find . . . . . to find out that he made love to another woman?" she sighed and closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay. Chad nodded solemnly._

"_Thank you Serena" Serena looked at Chad. "For what? I think I should be thanking you" she chuckled dryly. _

_Chad took a deep breath. "Now I know how she feels or felt and yes I'm aware that sounded really corny" he finished off with a grin. Serena smiled at him weakly and then she leaned forward._

"_Sooooooo how are things with Raye?" Serena asked wiggling her eyebrows. Chad froze. He gave a nervous laugh. _

"_Raye and me? Whatever do you mean? hehe" he continued laughing. Serena rolled her eyes. "Aww come on! I tell you my deepest feelings and you don't even have to decency to tell me if you like Raye or not. What's wrong with the world" Serena threw her arms in the air in frustration and tsked. _

_Chad gave her a weird look before replying._

"_Fine fine, I do like her. I like her very much __**but**__ I don't love her . . . . . . yet" he finished shivering. Serena smiled at him._

"_Yet" she repeated. _

Now that she thought about it, telling Chad what she felt was so calming. She knew if she told this anyone else they would simply tell her to see a psychiatrist. But she wasn't a fan of them and that was that.

"_So would you come back with me to tell everyone to get the hell out of my house?" Chad asked after a while of conversation._

"_You want to end the party already? It just started!" Serena was astonished The party just started. Chad's chuckling brought her out of her thoughts. _

"_Uh Serena? Do you know how long we've been talking?" he asked grinning. "15 minutes" she replied shrugging. Chad started at her for a few minutes before he doubled over with laughter. Chad's laughter was so contagious Serena couldn't contain herself she started to laugh too, albeit not knowing why. After a few minutes Serena calmed down enough to ask why they were laughing which caused Chad to laugh even more. _

"_You hehehe don't know hehehe why hehe –gasp- we –gasp- hehe laughing and hehehe you still –gasp- laughed? –gasp-" Chad asked clutching his sides. Serena started laughing again._

"_I –gasp- know - gasp- it just –seeing hehehehehe you laugh –gasp- was sooooo hehehe –gasp- funny!" both of them started laughing again. After what seemed like an eternity they stopped laughing but with still the occasional chuckles. _

"_So . . ." Serena started. "Why were you laughing?" she asked curiously. Chad chuckled for what seemed like the hundredth time._

"_Because Serena, we haven't been here for 15 minutes, we've been here for 3 hours and 30 minutes" he stated grinning at her shocked face. _

"_But-but we just . . . ._**talked**_" she replied. _

"_Let's go, and let's hope the others haven't been searching for us this whole time"_

"_. . ."_

"_Exactly"_

Serena chuckled as she remembered how angry Raye was at her, because she had been searching for her the whole time. And she almost got her mom's anger too, but thankfully they came home just in time.

Serena sighed, the party wasn't quite like she expected it to be, and actually it wasn't what she expected at all. The fight with Darien, the talk with Chad and making it home in time. Wheew, it's like she was in a soap opera. She grinned, oh Serena always loved those.

"_All right everybody! The party is over, get your asses out of here!" Chad yelled so that everybody could hear him. "You guys know I would let you stay 'till the mornin' , but someone is coming to check on me, so Get. The. FUCK. Out!" _

Serena smiled as she remembered Chad's words as he kicked everybody out.

"_Wow, Chad you really know how to end a party" Serena commented grinning. Chad winked at her. "You ever need anyone to end your party, just call me the Chadinator." he stated._

_Serena looked at him her brows furred. "Chadinator?" Chad nodded._

"_Yeah, Terminator, Chadinator?" Serena shook her head. "Corny!" she cried out. Chad put his chin up. "Whatever, girly" _

_Raye glared at Serena. "Why the hell doesn't that monkey have his T-shirt on?" She asked crossing her arms. Only then did she notice that it was on Serena. She rolled her eyes._

"_Well, well, well I believe someone is jealous" Chad announced as he put one arm around Raye's shoulder. She glared at the offending arm before twisting it. "OW!" Chad cried. Jerking his arm back he ignored Raye's smile. "You love to see me in pain, don't you?" Chad asked shaking his head._

"_Yup, I sure do"_

Serena looked at a picture of her and Raye. There were Chad and Danny in the background both of them looking up the sky and pointing up too.

"_Serena? Where were you? Me and Raye were looking all over" Danny asked when he saw Serena had returned with Chad no less. _

_Serena smiled. "Chad abducted me" she giggled as she heard Chad's "HEY". _

"_Who abducted who? You were the one that brought me to a cave then performed all these sexual acts on me, it was nic_e" _Serena gasped. She hit him on the arm. "Oww! What was that for?" he asked massaging his arm. "For lying." she stated simply grabbing Raye's arm and walking over to their car._

"_You know I love you" they heard Chad's voice from behind._

"_Yeah yeah" she muttered under her breath. She glanced at her Raye out of the corner of her eye and smirked when she saw that Raye was trying to glare at Chad, but couldn't because her back was turned to him and she had to constantly turn. _

'_They would make a great couple' she thought as Raye drove them home._

Serena talked to Raye too but she wasn't as lucky as she was with Chad.

"_Soooo. . . Raye" Serena started. Raye glanced at her than back at the road._

"_So what?" She asked. Serena sighed and turned her body so it was facing Raye's fully. "You like Chad?" she asked bluntly. Raye's jaw dropped and she put the car to a halt in the middle of the road. _

"_What the hell are you doing?" Serena yelled as Raye began to hit her._

"_What are you crazy? Me liking Chad? You've been acting really fucking weird since the party get, back to your bubbly carefree bratty self." she told Serena as she began to drive again.. Serena muttered some curses under her breath rubbing her sore arm._

"_You didn't have to fucking hit me, I still would have gotten that you like him, and you also didn't have to stop in the middle of the fucking road, your gonna get us both killed and I don't think my mommy. . . ." _

_Raye groaned. She didn't see Serena's smirk._

Looking at her arm, she pouted when she saw that it was still red.

"Raye is sooooooo gonna pay for this"

* * *

Darien didn't acknowledge Patrick as he banged the door of his apartment and went to his room. 

Patrick watched Darien as he made his way to his room. He went back to reading his book when Darien banged the door of his room also.

After a few minutes.

"So I take it the party was nice" he yelled at the door.

"Yeah, real fucking nice." was all he got.

* * *

Anne stared at her ex-friend. 

"So?" she asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the hard cement. The girl in front of her sighed. "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know? You forgot all the times I helped you? Are you that ungrateful?" she yelled at the blonde in front of her.

"All the help? Are you fucking kidding me? The help? You burned me Anne, so why the fuck should I help you?" she asked her. Anne smirked.

"Because if you don't, your beautiful, dumb and _**rich**_ hubby will find out that the baby in your womb is in fact his **best-frigging-friends**" she laughed at Caroline's expression.

"What? You thought I wouldn't find out? Who do you think you're dealing with? An amateur? Fuck Caroline, you were fine hanging out with me just a year ago and begging me to help you when the man you married wouldn't even glance at you" Anne sneered. Caroline took a step back.

"Yes because that was a year ago and a year ago I didn't know you, but now I do and all I want is for you to get the fuck away from me, so what do you want?" she asked, hatred burning in her eyes. It was hard to tell that a 24 year old woman who was 6 months pregnant was being threatened by an 18 year old.

"Just be available whenever I need you"

* * *

**Have you ever seen that commercial where people just start yawning? Yeah well I just did and I'm yawning non-stop. lol**

**Anyways, I'm sure I don't need to apologize for the grammar and vocabulary mistakes anymore. You know what I'm talking about.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and REMEMBER guys, the more reviews I get the longer I'll stay on the computer and write more. SO before you do anything else. . . . .**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	11. MALACHITE!

Tab. Tab. Tab. Ta-

"Can you stop that?" asked a very irritated Raye. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Okay"

A while later.

Tab. Tab. Tab. Tab. Ta-

"Serena!"

"Okay, okay. Do you wanna hear a joke?" It was Raye's turn to roll her eyes.

"No"

"Okay, so the professor goes like 'People forget the things they don't want to remember-

"I thought I said no" interrupted a very annoyed Raye. Serena pouted.

"_**As**_ I was _**saying**_, people forget the things they don't want to remember. It's basically amnesia. So a student raises his hand. The professor goes like 'Yes Jake'. Jake says 'If that's true, why doesn't everybody have amnesia?" Serena giggled, smacking the table.

Raye sighed.

"That's not funny" she said coolly.

"I thought it was funny" Danny told them as he and Chad took a seat at their table. Raye rolled her eyes yet again. "Of course you do, you're practically in love with her" she muttered quietly so that only Chad who sat right next to her, heard her. He suppressed a chuckle, opting for a shake of the head.

"Did you say something?" Asked Serena.

"Nope"

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Chad. "Well-" started Raye, "I was trying to read, but Serena has this thing where she not only doesn't like reading herself, but she makes it impossible for the people around her to read too" she gave Serena a dark look. Serena smiled sheepishly. Danny grinned.

"You ladies want anything?" asked Andrew as he came to their table. "Nope" Serena and Raye started giggling when they realized that Danny and Chad had said that.

"Uh I mean. . ."

"You know. . we uh. ." they said at the same time again. Andrew nodded sarcastically.

"Surrre, _**whatever**_ you say. . ."

He took a couple of steps towards the counter.

". . . ladies"

Serena and Raye burst out in laughter.

"That's not funny" Chad repeated what Raye said earlier. "Oh come on, I bet if something embarrassing happened to me you would be _**rolling **_on the ground laughing at me, you shouldn't be so unfair" Serena scolded Chad. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Okay Mom" he said playfully. Serena grinned. Oh but it wasn't because of Chad.

* * *

"All right, so you went to the party hoping to make things better between you two, this girl Serena and you, but in the end you ended up insulting her" Darien nodded. "And she answered all of _**your **_questions when she was talking to someone else." Patrick rubbed his jaw.

"I really don't see the problem in this" Darien sighed. "Patrick I love her" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, but what if you just think you _**love **_her?"

"Fine, fine, I get it there is absolutely no use in talking to you" Darien closed his eyes, the images of his beautiful Serena still in his mind.

"No, I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt to look and date other women so you can determine if she's really the one you love" Patrick explained.

"That's what got me in trouble in the first place" he muttered. "Okay, okay so you slept with another girl and she caught you or did you tell her?" Patrick asked. This was all so confusing.

"Nope, she thought that we only kissed, I denied that. She believed me but at the end of the night Anne found me and we started arguing. She was listening and she found out" He put rubbed his face. "I-I didn't know that and she just ran out of there" Patrick bit his lip.

"Man, you messed up biiiiig time" Patrick stated standing up and walking to his door. He stopped and turned around. "Just one question though, why did you sleep with her? I don't need to know, you do because you clearly don't" and he walked in his room shutting the door quietly.

* * *

"So Mom, are you going to be mean to Mal's girrrrrlfrrrrieeend?" she said stretching the word.

"Depends" was her mom's short answer. "What do you mean depends, like if she treats you bad you'll treat her bad?"

Ilene chuckled. "No, as in if she treats my boy badly, I'll eat her alive" she said turning the page of her book. "Oh"

"What about you?" Ilene asked glancing at Serena. "Well, if Mal didn't get me a lot of presents and she's the cause, well let's just say there are some very interesting bugs in our yard" Serena smiled innocently at Ilene's shocked expression.

Ilene laughed "That's um really immature" she said to Serena. Serena pouted then sighed. Ilene looked at her troubled daughter.

She closed her book and turned to Serena.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked softly. Serena shook her head. "Nothing" she said smiling. Ilene sighed.

"Is something wrong between you and Darien" Ilene didn't tell that she saw Serena wince at the mention of Darien.

"N-No" she said shakily. Serena tried smiling again, but it felt like someone froze her cheeks and all Serena could do was wince.

"Honey, I know what it feels like when you're having trouble with someone you love, and I especially know what it feels like when you keep all of that inside you" she explained softly. Serena nodded.

"We broke up" she murmured. "What was that?" asked Ilene. "I said we broke up" Ilene nodded, somewhat shocked.

"Well, did you disagree on something or don't you feel anything for him anymore?" she asked touching Serena's shoulder.

"He slept with another girl" Before Ilene could close her open mouth and try to sooth Serena's pain, the door bell rang.

"Wha?" Ilene said in confusion not quite comprehending that the door bell rang. Serena smiled weakly, that was exactly what had happened to her. "I'll answer it" she said standing up.

"MALACHITE!!!"

* * *

"Minako, there's nothing to be nervous about. My family will love you" he said for the 100th time today. Minako nodded and tried fixing her appearance.

"It's just , you know? With other boyfriends I didn't care much 'cuz they weren't serious, but with you, I mean we do have plans" she said quietly, her head bowed. Malachite smiled softly. He put his arms around her small waist, and whispered in her ear. "Tell you what, If I see any sign that they don't like you, I'll make chocking sounds while eating dinner so you can 'save' me , huh? How about that?"

Minako giggled happily. "I love you so much" she said dreamily. "I love you too; now let's love my parents, okay?" She nodded. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the door to open when Malachite rang the bell.

Minako didn't expect a beautiful young girl to open the door and jump straight into Malachite's arms. She stood there, shocked and frozen, and watched as both the girl and her boyfriend crashed on the cement.

"MALACHITE!"

* * *

Serena walked to the door all the while thinking about her moms shocked expression. Yup, her mom liked Darien alright. He was always nice and polite to her, maybe that's why. 

Turning the front door doorknob Serena pulled the door only to freeze. A beautiful smile lit her face and she jumped in her brother's arms . "MALACHITE!"

Malachite could only say "oof" before Serena and him were crashing down. He laughed at her strong grip and at her teary eyes. "Why are you crying buns?" he asked smiling cheekily. She giggled happily, sniffing after. "I can't believe you're back Mal, I missed you so much!" she said hugging him again.

Malachite glanced at Minako, only to laugh at her shocked expression. "Uh, Serena can we do this hugging thing oFF the ground?" he asked tugging her hair. She nodded happily and got off him. Serena smiled when she saw Minako. "You must be Minako" she said hugging the frozen girl. Minako nodded. "I. . . am"

After everyone was done hugging Serena remembered that her mom was still inside. "Malachite why are we waiting here?" she asked turning to him. He shrugged and picked up their bags to bring them inside. Serena smiled at Minako. "Let's go" she said waiting for Minako to go in before she went in herself.

They went inside just in time to see very blue Malachite, being hugged to death by Ilene. "Mom, I-I can't breathe" Malachite complained like a 5 year old. Ilene giggled and let him go. Her gaze fell on Minako and she smiled kindly.

"Well, Hello. You must be Minako, am I correct?" Minako nodded, shaking Ilene's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Tsukino" Minako told her politely.

"Oh, just call me Ilene, Mrs. Tsukino makes me sound so old and old fashioned " Minako nodded. "Okay, Ilene" Ilene smiled.

"Well stand together you two" she told Malachite and Minako. Minako looked at Malachite in confusion, while Mal just grinned. He put an arm around Minako's shoulder. "Oh, how adorable you two look together" Ilene commented. Minako blushed.

"Mom, where are Dad and Sam?" he asked looking around. "Oh, they went to get some wood, your dad is building Sammy a tree house." she shook her head smiling.

"Wouldn't stop annoying us about it" Serena muttered under her breath. Malachite grinned while Ilene just looked at her a little sternly. "What?" Serena asked innocently.

"Anyways, they won't be back until dinner, so why doesn't Serena show Minako her room and you guys could nap until they come? I'm sure the jetlag is hitting you guys pretty bad by now, huh?" Ilene advised.

"Okay" Mal shrugged. "So which guest room is Min getting?" he asked his Mom smirking. Minako blushed and pinched Malachite's arm. Ilene rolled her eyes, "the one on the second floor next to Serena's room" she told him smirking also. Malachite pouted.

"All right young man, bring Minako's bags to her room so she can change into something comfortable" Malachite nodded taking the bags upstairs. Serena smiled at Minako. "Come on; let me show you your room"

Minako followed a very excited Serena upstairs.

"So this is your room" Serena explained opening the door. Minako looked in awe, it was beautiful. She looked at Serena suspiciously. "Are you sure this isn't your room" she teased. Serena shook her head smiling. "Nope, all yours"

"Seems like Mal put your clothes in here already" Serena commented seeing the discarded bags of Minako. Minako smiled and nodded. "Guess so"

"Soooooooooo" Serena started. "How old are you?" Minako blinked. Then laughed. "What?" a confused Serena asked. "Nothing, I just thought you would be either really shy around me or threaten me and all of that" She explained.

"Threaten you? Why?"

"You know, "don't hurt my brother or I'll hurt you" or "Don't make my brother unhappy I'll make you unhappy" Serena started laughing but stopped suddenly.

"Did Mala Poop bring me a lot of Presents?" Minako chuckled. Mala Poop?

"Yes, A lot" she commented shaking her head. "Good. . ." Serena started. ". . Then you don't have anything to worry about"

* * *

Serena was so happy. Her brother had brought her a LOT of presents, and she was opening them right now with Sammy.

Ilene shook her head in distaste. "Serena, Sammy how were you able to spend your brothers money when you weren't even there?" Everybody laughed. Serena turned red while Sammy just shrugged.

"So Malachite tells me that you're from Japan?" Ken asked Minako. "Well, I was born there and lived there for about 13 years then we moved to England." she told them.

"So can you still speak Japanese? I mean it has been a long time since you lived there, has it not?" Serena gaped at him. "Daad!" Ken just shrugged. "Well it has, at least been 5 years, right?" Minako couldn't answer because she was trying to suppress her laughter. Malachite shook his head.

"Minako still visits Japan. And yes she can still speak Japanese and it hasn't just been 5 years it has been 7 years."

"You do? Do you have any relatives there?" Minako nodded. "My Uncles live there and a few cousins" Ken nodded. "How many cousins and uncles do you have there?" Ilene interrupted before Minako could answer.

"Ken, don't you think that's enough?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Minako shook her head. "It's alright, um I have about 3 uncles there. Of course they have children there; um I have about 4 cousins in Japan. My aunt moved to England one year after my mom did, so we still visit Japan." Ken nodded "Really important to keep in touch" after a second he added "You never know when you're going to need a favor" Minako giggled while Ilene just shook her head.

"So do you have a brother?" asked Sammy. Minako smiled. "No, but I do have a sister about 1 or 2 years younger than you" Sammy's face screwed up. Malachite grinned. "What? You're too good for her?" he patted Sammy on his head ignoring the dirty looks from him.

"She's a girl" was all Sammy said before he started setting his new Play Station 3 up.

* * *

"That was an interesting night" Ilene commented as she climbed into bed. Ken set his book down, nodding. "You think she's right for him?" he asked his wife, taking is glasses of and putting them on the nightstand. 

"I want her to be" Ilene stated arranging her pillows. "I mean, she's a sweet girl. She smiled with us unlike Erica, She laughed with us unlike Jenny, and she didn't think she was better than us unlike Molly, well-" Ilene paused. "-we don't know yet, I mean it's not like she called her friend right away to complain about us and how _poor_ we were" Ken chuckled.

"Boy, Molly sure was something"

"And then, the Mom, like, washed the dishes herself and all. And I was, like, where is the frigging maid, ya know? Like, the kid brought me to the poorest family there it, like so frigging unbelievable!" Both Ilene and Ken said in union in high pitched tones and with a lot of attitude.

"You think Malachite told Minako about her?" Ilene asked Ken. Ken shook his head. "I think not my wife"

"Why is that my husband?" Ilene asked playfully.

"Well, for starters, that would mean that Malachite brought home every fluzzy he found of the street, you think she'd like to hear that?" Ilene thought about it. "Nah"

"Me neither, but it felt as if Minako was holding a lot back and she was acting around us?" Ken asked rubbing his shoulders.

"You really think so? I mean we don't know this could be her real self" She asked, helping him rub his shoulders. "Thank you, I mean she's not showing us her true face." he explained patting her hands, indicating that she could stop now. It was Ilene's turn to get her shoulders rubbed.

"What if she's just like Molly, but we're going to see that face later on?" he asked worried. Ilene laughed. "That. . . .that would be something" she said sighing.

"You know I like her though" Ilene confessed after a few minutes. "She seemed open to me, I guess we are expecting another Jenny or Molly that's why we're so . . .uh what's the word for that?" she asked Ken.

"Uh, worried maybe?" he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ilene smacked his arm. "You know I didn't mean that!" she accused. Ken laughed.

"But seriously Ken, where did that boy find all of those girls?" she asked baffled.

Ken shook his head. "I don't know, but if he had brought another …you know, I would've brought him to a hospital and made them check his brain" he told Ilene. Ilene giggled.

"Good thing we didn't, God knows what's going on in there"

* * *

Serena smiled all the way walking home thinking about Raye. The way Raye had glared at her when she had playfully scolded Chad. _Uhhhhh she's sooooooo jealous! That means she soooooooo likes him!_ She thought grinning.

Serena stopped walking. Right in front of her was Darien, staring intently at her. Serena turned around quickly and started walking back the way she was coming from just now.

"Serena wait!" Darien yelled, running to catch up with her. Serena stopped, her heart beating fast. _Noo, what are you doing? GO! _ Her mind commanded her, but her body wouldn't listen. Serena knew she couldn't always run away, because neither one of them weren't moving anywhere and she couldn't imagine herself running away from him 20 years from now.

Serena turned around slowly and waited for Darien to catch up with her. She made sure to look neutral. Finally Darien caught up with her. She watched him for a minute as he tried to catch his breath.

"What do you want Darien?" she asked coolly. Darien looked at her. "I-I want you to listen to me _**and really**_ listen" he said. Serena stared at him in awe. "Oh my god! We tried that like a hundred times already! It doesn't work!" she told him.

Darien sighed. "It never works because you keep interrupting me or you don't want to listen because you're afraid!" he shot back. Serena gaped at him. "Why would I be afraid to listen to you, you jerk!?"

"Because you're afraid that once you listen to me, and once you find out what really happened, that you're going to believe me and want me again!" he yelled furiously.

* * *

**Will she finally listen to him? Will he finally tell her why he did it?**

**Find out next chapter in My Head In My Hands!**

**But wait, there is something else. If I don't get more than a lot of reviews (lol) NO CHAPTER! **

**Oh and by the way, I named the father Ken. If I had named him something else in the previous chapters please correct me. I was too lazy to go and check because the other chapters are on the other computer and I didn't fell like checking on my accound.hehe**


	12. Finally you explain!

"Malachite" she started "I can't take it anymore"

He nodded. He leaned back into his chair and sighed. "How long have you known?"

She smiled bitterly. "Long before you" He closed his eyes, thinking of the corrupt future they were about to make reality. "Does Serena or Sammy . . .?"

She shook her head. "They don't know, I wish they would never . . . . but it just doesn't work that way does it?" she asked tightening her grip around her coffee mug.

"No, no it doesn't Mother" her gaze found his sweet face. She touched his hand.

"I need your support in this" she said her voice cracking. He put his hand over hers.

"You always have it"

* * *

Serena smiled when their waiter started flirting with Minako. She shook her head when the face of her brother pooped up, twisted in jealousy and rage at what the man was tryin to do. 

"You know Minako" she started, giving the waiter an annoyed look "My brother just came out of prison for cutting the waiter you flirted with to pieces. Do you really want to do the same thing to him?" she asked slightly shaking her head in the waiter's direction.

Minako giggled when she saw the waiter wince. She knew he didn't take it seriously but it was still not a nice thing to imagine, being cut up and all.

The waiter scratched his head. "I think my shift is over so I'll ju-" both Minako and Serena busted out in laughter before the waiter could finish his sentence.

Serena smiled at him. "I'm sorry, don't go" she said pouting. He stood there awkwardly. "I'll be back with your orders" he said in a rush and practically ran away, his face red from embarrassment.

"Really Serena, that was not a nice thing to do" Minako scolded her smiling the whole time.

"Whatever, my brother's property is my property" Minako blinked.

"I'm your brother's property?" she said giggling. Serena shrugged and sighed.

"I wonder why my mom was so keen on getting us out of the house" It was Minako's time to shrug. "Maybe she just wanted us to connect faster"

"Yeah maybe" Serena didn't believe that for a second. Something was definitely wrong. She looked into her purse when she heard her phone ring. _Just a message_ She thought looking at the phone. Flipping it open, she grinned when she saw it was from Danny.

_I'm bored, let's do something_ Serena rolled her eyes.

_So u only txt me when u're bored? I feel special _she wrote back.

Serena glanced at Minako. "My friend" she shrugged. Minako smiled.

"As in BOY-friend?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, as in a boy that's my friend" Minako nodded. "So, is there anyone in your life right now?" she asked playing with her straw.

Serena shrugged and she was about to answer when she got a text back.

_Should be honored really, I don't invite anyone to hang out with me this easily. ____ Anyways, I'm serious. You wanna do something later? _ Serena thought for a moment. She had promised Darien that she would meet with him in about 20 minutes to 'talk'. Oh well, she had time after that.

_I can only about 5,ok? _

_Perfect, call me and I'll pick you up_ Serena frowned. Why was she feeling so, so nervous? Was it Darien or Danny? She couldn't muse on that thought for any longer seeing how Minako was staring at her.

Serena cleared her throat. "There was"

"He and I are over though" she finished shrugging. Minako nodded clearly not missing the 'I don't wanna talk about it' sign and left it at that.

* * *

"I thought I was going to be stood up" Darien commented as he stood up from the bench he was sitting on. Serena frowned. "Maybe that would have been the better choice" she said dryly 

"You can sit back down, no need to stand" Serena said as she sat on the other side of the bench. Darien nodded sitting back.

"You wanted to talk . . .-again, so talk." Darien looked at the tree that was a few feet away from them. "Do you see that tree there?" he asked Serena pointing at it. Serena rolled her eyes. "There you go again! I thought you were going to explain yours-"

"I am trying to" Darien cut her off. Serena rubbed her eyes. "Fine I'm sorry, go ahead"

Darien cleared his throat. "Well, that tree is defenseless. You'll see it, love it write your initials on it and promise to never leave it." Serena rolled her eyes.

"Then, some one will do something to it, and maybe you don't know the whole story. You'll start hating the tree, start cursing at it and hit it and all the while the tree can't defend itself. Like I said, it's defenseless."

"So you're a tree now? And defenseless? Ha! Right" Serena crossed her arms over her chest shaking her head. Was this a joke?

"Ok so maybe the tree was not a good example-"he looked at her expression "ok, it was a terrible example but I know you understood what I'm saying" he argued.

"The only thing I understood from your little story is Anne fucking you while you were 'defenseless' and mean me blaming you, oh what a bad person I must be" she snapped.

Darien stood up. "That's not what I fucking meant!" he yelled. Serena glared at him. "Sit down you idiot, you're drawing unwanted attention" Sure enough almost everybody was looking at them strangely.

After a few minutes of silence Serena sighed. "Can you just start from the beginning? I really don't wanna argue anymore" she said softly. Darien swallowed and cleared his throat again. "Well, you know one and a half month ago, when we had that big fight?" He continued when he saw Serena nod.

"I don't even remember what we argued about only that you were crying and that's it. After that one, we had all these fucking small fights. The simplest things were these big problems fro us. I thought maybe it would get better once we saw that it was pointless to fight, but it only got worse. You closed yourself in. No more talks, no more touches no more nice funny dates. No more laughing more than we could 'handle'. No more anything that made Us, Us. I'm not saying it was only your fault. I had mine too. I know I did some fucked up things. I acted cold and canceled dates. But Sere, how could I say anything when you didn't even look at me? You flinched every time I held your hand or touched your face. I didn't get it; you acted like I hurt you when I didn't even know what the hell I did. Then we had another big fight a few weeks back and things got worse. You told me that I wasn't the same. You know how cliché it would have sounded if I said the same to you? I really did feel you had changed. I never got it. If your feelings changed, why didn't you say something? No, let me finish. After the fight, you left and everything happened so quickly. I didn't even bother to close my apartment door because honestly, I expected you to come back and say that everything would be alright like you used to. I expected you to come through that door and say, I don't want to leave it like this. I know we are fighting right now, but I just want to be in your arms, like you used to. Nothing. I may have drunk a bit; you know I used to be a heavy drinker. It doesn't mean that I don't' know what happened next. Anne -" he paused when he saw her wince, "-she came. At first I told her to leave but she ignored what I said. I knew she had heard our fight because she started telling me all these things about how you should have done this and that and how wrong you were. In that anger, I-I started believing her. I knew it was wrong to believe a snake like that but I did and I feel really sorry. She came near to me and I-I wanted to forget about our fight and I'm sorry but I wanted to forget you for a few hours. We slept together. As for that party, it was hers. She wanted one; although I didn't get what she could have achieved with a useless party like that it was better than you finding out what happened. It was either throw her a party or her telling you some other sick twisted version of what really happened. Naturally I couldn't invite you" He finished part of his long speech still looking at the tree. He glanced at Serena only to see her staring at the same tree, tears rolling down her cheeks.

He wanted to wipe them away but he had to stop himself. This was not the time to act all lovey dovey, this was the time to explain.

"You think I'm telling you all this because I feel sorry for what I did? Hell no Serena, I love you. I expect some kind of understanding from you. You knew what you were getting into and who you were getting into with. You knew how I acted how I was. I'm not an overly affectionate person, never been, but it doesn't change the fact that I love you, care for you, want you. This thing what we have right now, the arguing and you running away from me, I hate it. I'll tell you straight forward. I hate that boy you talked to at the party, or the other boys that talk to you. I hate Raye when she tries to keep you away from me, I hate making you cry. But you would never listen, yes we had some 'talks' if you can call them that. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you what happened before we went to the restaurant. I couldn't. I knew you assumed that I was going to confess something horrible and that was killing me. That fact that you knew something bad had happened and the way you waited for it. I don't expect you to just forgive me, I don't expect you to run in my arms and say what I did was in the past and it doesn't matter anymore. I just expect some kind of hope, a small chance. In the end, all I can say is sorry. But I know that's not enough" he glanced at her again.

Serena sat there, in shock at how true his words were. How right he was and how he said everything the right way. She glanced down at her knuckles, which were turning white from squeezing them. She took a deep breath.

"When did it all go wrong?" she whispered finally. Darien shook his head. "I whish I knew and I wish I had the power to erase the past but I don't"

* * *

_I won't be able to make it. Srry :/ _

Danny sighed looking at the message. It was from Serena.

He sat down on his bed and started taking his dressy shirt off. He never knew he could be so disappointed when it wasn't even a real date

* * *

"You know, I thought I would be really miserable here" sighed Minako as she played with Malachite's hair. He smiled lazily. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't know maybe I thought your parents wouldn't like me or your parents would but not Sammy and Serena. Heck I thought that maybe your family had strange traditions that I would have to take part in." she giggled.

"Crazy traditions?" Malachite asked rolling his eyes. She shrugged. "Yeah, like jumping into the neighbors pool because one of you guys did it when you were small or painting each other from head to toe or shaving each other's hair off, I don't know. Just crazy things" Malachite laughed. "Shaving each other's hair off?" Minako stuck her tongue out. Malachite smirked and stuck his tongue out too.

"Oh real mature" they heard Sammy mutter as he walked past the guest room.

Minako laughed. "Oops, he caught us" she smiled.

* * *

Ilene frowned as she looked at the clock on her bedroom wall. _11 O'clock and still no Ken_ She sighed. She might as well go to sleep and not wait up for him, God knew when he was going to come home.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delay! So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I was really busy and truthfully, I didn't have any ideas for this story! But that's all changed now! I've finally updated! YOHO! HO! Hehe**

**Anyways, I know it annoys some of you when I write little for each person, but I just needed all of you to see how each character felt and stuff, even though it was short.**

**And even though I may not update regularly, I will update and at some point finish this story. I will finish every story that I have started. **

**REVIEW COMMENT REVIEW COMMENT REVIEW COMMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Blushing all day

Serena watched as an old man kissed his wife's hand. She smiled when the woman giggled in delight.

"Honestly Darien, I really don't know what you expect me to do. I mean, do you think I'm just going take you back and forget about this whole deal?" she asked turning to him.

They were currently sitting on the grass in a secluded area in the park. There were only a few people there; most of the occupants of the park were on the other side. It was about 5pm and getting dark. When she got no response Serena just sighed and turned her head back so she faced the front. Serena's legs were tucked underneath her. A few feet away sat Darien , his legs straight out and his arms supporting his upper body.

Serena was kind of disappointed to have canceled with Danny, especially since she was looking forward to a night of pure fun. It bothered her that she put so much thought into what outfit she was going to wear even though he was only one of her good friends.

"That would be awesome. But I know you don't want anything to do with me, at least not yet." He stated quietly. "Exactly" Darien's head snapped in Serena's direction.

Serena looked at him dumbly. "You seriously cannot expect me to want to do anything with you?" she shook her head and stood up. "Darien, you had sex with another girl, one of the strongest feeling right now is how disgusted I am with you" Darien narrowed his eyes and stood up also, not liking the fact that Serena was looking down at him.

"I apologized to you" he said coolly, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Serena fumed. "Do you even know what comes out of your mouth? It's like I can't say it enough to you. You. Had. Sex. With. Another. Girl. It's a big miracle already that I'm even talking to your cheating ass!" she yelled.

"I said I'm sorry, and I don't even understand why you felt the need to tell me that I disgust you when we were having a pleasant time together" he paused. "And how do you think I feel when you hang out with that little friend of yours" he yelled back. Serena's eyes narrowed. "Oh my God! You have no right to mention that because we are not together! I can do whatever the hell I want with Danny, and nothing I do concerns you!" Serena turned around and tried to walk away when Darien gripped her arm.

"Yes it does concern me when we're trying to work out our relationship" he yelled turning her around. "WE don't have a relationship! It's over and it was over the second you slept with that whore! And even if we had a relationship, what would it consist of huh? Lies? Or maybe the fact that I don't trust you one bit and have absolutely no reason to?" she asked him.

"We could work it out" he said softly. Serena shook her head. "Maybe you're forgetting but I haven't forgiven you yet, and I know that's a big step I won't take right now, because honestly, with all the shit you've been trying to pull off, I'm not ready to forgive you" She said jerking her arm out of his hand.

They stood in silence for a few moments breathing heavily when Darien spoke again

"Well, can you at least have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked quietly. Serena sighed. "All right, but just lunch"

* * *

Serena sighed as she rolled in bed. This had been going on for at least 3 hours now. Serena knew she wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight but she also knew that she needed her precious sleep to function right. Rolling over once more, Serena looked at the time. 

**3.27 am**

She groaned and got up, careful not to step on Luna. Opening her door quietly, Serena slipped out and shut it again. She climbed down the stairs and went straight to the kitchen. Opening the fridge she took the Milk carton out and poured herself a glass. Before she could touch the glass, Serena heard noises coming from the front door. Eyes wide, she stood there frozen.

_Oh my God. I think we're getting robbed. And I'm in the middle!_

Panicking, Serena went to the other side of the kitchen and crouched. Looking around her, she saw the pan she was supposed to put away earlier on the counter above her. _Bingo_

Carefully, Serena reached out and got a hold of it. She heard footsteps coming closer to the kitchen. _Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my. . . . . . ._

"Serena?" Serena screamed and threw the pan at the 'robber'.

"Ow, Serena what are you doing? Stop that screaming!" her father yelled. Serena stopped her screaming and looked at her dad wide eyed. She swallowed and put her hand on her chest.

"Dad! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she told him. Ken shook his head. "What were you doing on the floor? And was that a pan you threw at me?" Ken asked rubbing his stomach.

"I thought you were a robber!" she told him. Ken took his jacked off and threw it on the living room sofa. "Honey, first of all you don't throw pans at robbers-you call 911. And Second of all, what would a robber steal from us?" Serena shrugged blushing.

"I'm just glad you didn't wake your mother up." Ken sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Couldn't sleep?" he nodded towards the glass of milk. Serena looked at it. "Yeah , I thought maybe it would help"

There was a moment of silence. "Why are you home so late, daddy?" Serena asked suddenly. Ken turned around, opened the cabinet and took a cup out, filling it with water "Work, sweetheart." He took a sip and mumbled. "Work"

* * *

"Hey" 

Danny turned around to see Serena standing in his room. He smiled. "Hey" Serena stepped in and walked to bed, careful not to fall on all of the things lying on his floor. Danny quickly hid his underwear behind him. He blushed. "Yeah, it's kinda messy"

Serena shrugged. "You should see my room" Both of them laughed. Serena blushed when she looked at his half naked body.

"What – What are you doing here" he asked putting a shirt on.

Serena shrugged. "Well, because I couldn't spend time with you yesterday, I though we could do something 'till-" she checked her watch. "- 2 o'clock" Danny nodded.

"Sure, that gives about two and a half hours" He went and sat next to her. "You want to call the two lovers?" he asked grinning slyly. Serena stared at him for a moment before she cracked up.

"No, no. I wanna have a calm afternoon, not a loud one full of fights. And what do you mean by that? Are you saying you can't spend two hours alone with me?" Serena asked poking Danny's chest.

He caught her finger. "No, I'm saying I can't spend two AND A HALF hours with you babe" Serena felt her lips pull back into a smile.

"Okay, who wants apple juice?" asked Danny's mother, interrupting their mood. "No, thanks Mrs.Bellar, we were about to go out anyways"

"Hey, how do you know what I want? Maybe I wanted apple juice before we go outside" Danny asked standing up. Serena rolled her eyes. She took one glass of apple juice from the tray Mrs. Bellar was holding and offered it to Danny.

He grinned. "No thanks, I don't like to drink right before I go outside" Serena sighed and crossed her arms. "You're soooooooo lucky your mother is here, or you would have been soaked with apple juice"

* * *

"So what do you wanna do big guy?" Serena giggled. "I should be asking you that, you're the one who ambushed me" Danny said. 

"Honestly, I have no idea. Just whatever I guess"

"You wanna go eat somewhere?" Danny asked. Serena shook her head slowly. "I'm having lunch with someone" she said quietly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Danny nodded. "With that guy?" he asked softly. "Yeah." They both listened to a couple arguing for a few minutes.

"Why?" Serena looked at Danny. "Why what?"

Danny rubbed his sweaty hand on his knee. He looked down for a couple of minutes. "Why are you going to lunch with him?" He asked very faintly. Serena bit her lip.

"He needs me" she answered simply. Danny shook his head. "He certainly didn't look like he needed you at the party" he commented lightly. Serena sighed.

"Darien he . . . .he is very stubborn and hard headed but . . . . . .he can be a pretty sweet guy." she paused "When he's with me, he's so open and it's real. I know he's confused right now, and he just needs someone. I'm the only one he listens to and talks to about everything. I understand him and he knows that"

There was a moment of silence. "I just really want my best friend back." Serena confessed sadly fearing a big breakdown for herself.

Danny jumped up suddenly.

"LET"S GO TO THE ARCADE" Serena watched wide eyes as Danny took off in the direction of the arcade. A few moments passed before she jumped up after him and tried to catch up.

"WAIT YOU MORON! YOU FORGOT ME!" Could be heard in the entire park.

* * *

"WAIT YOU MORON! YOU FORGOT ME!" 

Patrick shook his head at the voice. "Idioten " he muttered and threw away the napkin he used to wipe his mouth with after eating a hotdog.

Walking towards the pond, he stood a few feet away from the water and spit in it.

"Patrick, Patrick, Patrick you're the same everywhere. France, Japan, Germany and now America" Patrick smirked. He knew that voice. "You know Minako, I knew you were in love with me, I just didn't know how much. Apparently being a stalker is your second job" He said without turning around. He heard footsteps, and smiled when he saw Minako walking in front of him slowly so she could face him.

"Same rude manners" she commented crossing her arms. Patrick smiled faintly.

"Wie geht's dir Minako?" he asked sarcastically.

"Gut. Und dir?" Patrick looked around him. "Nicht so gut, ich wollte meinen Freund sehen, aber her will seine kleine Freundin sehen. Sie haben einige . . . .Probleme" he finished looking back at her.

Minak sighed. "Wegen dir?" Patrick chukled.

"Oh my dear Minako, I knew you would presume that. It's almost painful to hear that from your lips, but then I again I don't really care for the things you say" there was a slight pause "You know I am really curios. What strings did you have to pull to follow me here?" Minako stood, unfazed.

"And I'm really curios to know how much you must have had to drink to ever presume that I came here for you. You know, everywhere I see you, you always think that I followed you. Well what I'm starting to **think** is that you want me to follow you because you're still in love with me. I must state that I don't believe you didn't have anything to do with your friend's problems. You see, you like to cause trouble and hurt people. It's what you are that has me concerned, a sadistic pig."

Clap

Clap

Clap

Minako looked up to see Patrick clapping slowly with an amused smile on his face. "How long did it take for you to memorize that little speech of your Minako? 'A sadistic pig?' What book did you have to read to come up with those words seeing how you could never come up with them yourself?"

Minako pressed her lips together tightly. _He's trying to mess with you. Get yourself together. _ She scolded herself mentally.

"Minako?" Patrick chuckled lightly at the newcomer. "My name is Patrick"

"Malachite" was the curt reply.

* * *

Darien sighed and looked at his watch the 7th time. Serena was ten minutes late but he knew he wouldn't question her about it if she came. That would be a miracle seeing how their conversations ended up lately. Sighing, he debated whether he should call her or not in his head. He was about to call her when he saw Serena come into the little Café he had picked for them to have lunch in. 

He smiled at her when she noticed him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, I didn't know it was such a long way from the arcade to over here" Serena apologized breathlessly as she sat down. "Don't worry about it; I'm just glad you came" Darien waved her apology away.

"You look beautiful" he stated and smiled when he saw her blush.

"Thank you" She was about to ask him if he had ordered something when the waitress came. "Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked politely. Darien looked at Serena "Are we?" he asked.

Serena nodded. "I'm really hungry, so I'm ready. Can I have a turkey sandwich with extra mayo and tomatoes? With a glass of orange juice please" The waitress nodded as she put Serena's order down.

"I'll have the same thing" said Darien giving the waitress the small paper Menus.

"I thought you would just show up and leave. I'm glad you're eating something" Darien said as he looked deep into Serena's eyes. She blushed and looked away. "Yeah I forgot to eat" she lied. _I really wanted to spend time with you_ would have been a more fitting answer. He grinned boyishly.

"How have you been?" Serena asked him after a few minutes. "Ok I guess. A friend of mine came to visit actually." Serena looked up at him. "Really? That's so cool, I wish I could just have anyone I want over. Where is he from?"

"Germany, he helped me out a lot in the past" Darien told her. Serena nodded. "Must be a very nice person" she commented.

"He actually isn't" Serena looked at Darien confused. "He may have helped me out, but he's really not a person to brag about. He'll hurt anybody for the things he wants except his sisters." Darien stated offhandedly

"Oh, then why'd he help **you** out of all people?" Serena asked playfully. It took Darien a few moments to figure out that she was joking around with him.

He laughed quietly. "I don't know, maybe he thought I was cute" Serena laughed. "We have no doubt about that now, do we?"

"Nope, none at all" Darien chuckled.

"What about you? What did you do lately?" Serena shrugged. "Nothing, hanging out with Raye and Chad. Those two should go out already" Darien raised an eyebrow. "They like each other?"

Serena nodded. "Everybody knows but them. Actually, Chad knows he likes her too. It's Raye that's stubborn and for no good reason too. Chad is an awesome guy. He brags a lot, but he's still awesome. He throws good parties too. So it's like a win win for her."

Darien looked at her weirdly. "But I thought Raye hated parties? How is his ability to throw a good party a win win for her?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Well, I don't know. All I know is they're practically in love with each other. They should have been together looooooong ago, but Raye just won't admit she likes him."

Darien nodded. "She'll have to realize it for herself"

* * *

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but I was really really busy ( lazzzzying arouuuuuuuund! Yhooooooooooooooo) 

ANYWAYS the part where Minako and Patrick speak. That was German. Here are the translations.

Wie geht's dir Minako - How are you Minako?

Gut. Und dir - Good, and you?

Nicht so gut, ich wollte meinen Freund sehen, aber her will seine kleine Freundinn sehen. Sie haben einige . . . .Probleme - Not so good, I wanted to see my friend but he wants to see his little girlfriend. They have some. . . .. . .Problems.

Wegen dir? - Because of you?

There was another one "Idioten" Patrick says that. I assume most of you knew what it meant. If you don't know it means **idiots. **

TO GERMAN SPEAKERS- I'm sorry if I made a mistake on those, you can correct me if you want to.

Now, to the part when I tell you guys to review.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

But another thing, guys if you notice that I use a new last name for a character in every other chapter, please tell me. I forget what I write, and I really don't fell like going through all of the previous chapters to see what I used. Thanks


	14. Lets have a talk with everybody

"So I was thinking we should go out tomorrow" Darien said. The sigh that cam was imminent. "I need to answer this" Serena showed her vibrating phone to Darien, completely ignoring his statement. Darien nodded looking around the beach. Serena had insisted on coming to the beach, and in the end, Darien couldn't resist her big watery eyes. He chuckled.

"Hello?"

_Hey, it's me_

"Hey, what's up?" Serena ran a hand through her long blond hair.

_I'm fine, I just wanted to tell you something_ Raye said slowly. Serena crunched her nose up.

"I'm getting the vibe that this is not good?" she asked slowly.

_No, not really. I meant it actually depends completely on you. I mean you-_

"- Raye. Quit yammering and tell me"

_Okay. Um I was at Morgan's and she kinda told me that she saw Danny . . . .kissing . . . .J.J_ Serena gripped her phone.

_Baby you okay? _

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be? Why was this so important anyways?" she asked nonchalantly.

_Sere just lay off of it. I know you liked him even if a little, I'm sorry. _Serena rolled her eyes.

"Raye, if you thought that this was so important, you wouldn't have called me to tell me. You would've waited until I was over your house. So obviously, you don't think this was important. But I'll do you a favor, I'll come over later and we'll talk about this okay?" she didn't wait for Raye's answer before hanging up. Serena just stood there for a minute taking her surroundings in before she walked back to where Darien was.

"Hey" Darien stood up when he noticed Serena.

"So ,dinner?" asked Serena as she sat back on the sand. Darien looked at Serena. "Everything okay?"

"Didn't you want to go to dinner?"

"Of course, but you seem a little down." Serena sighed before looking at Darien and rolling her eyes at him. "Seriously?" Darien laughed. "Okay, okay. I thought we'll go a little earlier so we could maybe watch a movie, or go to the park or…" Serena interrupted him.

"Don't tell me what we're gonna do, surprise me. You're so lame Darien" Serena teased as she stretched out.

It was Darien's turn to roll his eyes. He sat down next to Serena, a little closer than before.

"So is your friend still at your apartment?" Serena asked looking at Darien.

Darien grinned. "Why, did you wanna come over? It's not problem really, I could kick him out" Serena hit Darien playfully on the shoulder. "Yeah right. I was just asking because I'm curious. Can't someone just be curious?" she asked lightly. She tensed a little bit when she felt Darien's fingers on her cheek, stroking slightly, just enough so she could feel them. Serena looked into Darien's eyes, losing herself in their endless blue depths. She noticed Darien leaning in and while one part of her wanted so badly to just kiss him and taste those familiar lips again, the other part pulled away.

Darien sighed, disappointment evident in his eyes. "Too early?" He asked very softly. Serena nodded. She felt immense guilt as she looked at his disappointed face so she did the only thing she could do without feeling she was going to far. Darien sighed when Serena put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her small waist. "It's okay, Serena. I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you" he confessed in a whisper. Serena closed her eyes and leaned in further. How she had missed this. His smell, his words, his chest. She giggled at the last one. _Yeah right_, she thought, _like we did anything_.

"What's so funny?" she heard Darien whisper. Serena shrugged or at least tried. "Just remembered something" she said lightly. She sighed when Darien smelled than kissed her hair. How could she live without him?

"Just please, don't expect too much from me" Serena said suddenly. Darien frowned at the sudden turn of their conversation. "Serena. . . . I don't expect anything of you. Where did that come from? Am I coming on too strong?" Darien asked slowly, stroking her hair.

"No, not really but. . .I feel like you expect us to be the same again, and I really don't want that" Serena confessed, bowing her head. Darien tensed, his eyes narrowing. Serena panicked when she realized that Darien took her words the wrong way. "I mean. . .what I mean is, now that I look back, I wasn't really satisfied with our relationship-" Serena blushed under Darien intense stare "-I mean, you were different. It's like whenever we met you were somewhere else. Your mind was never on what was going on; it was like you were in an alternative reality. . ." Serena stopped her babbling and looked at Darien only to discover him looking at the water, a thoughtful expression on his face. She sighed. "And you're doing it right now" she whispered.

Darien's eyes closed and he titled his head back, before he sat up and looked at Serena's watery eyes. "Hey" he said, as he put his slender finger under her chin and made her look at him. "I always listened, I'm listening and I will listen as long as you want me too" he tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "I'm never somewhere else, just always with you. When you're away, my thoughts linger on you. I wonder what you're doing, where you are, how you are, what you're wearing, what mood you're in or if you're thinking about me" he chuckled without humor. "It's kind of pathetic really, how much I can miss you when you're right next to me and in my arms. Why won't you believe me when I say that I'm in love with you? I don't deny it and I never will. I'm not good at expressing myself, you know that more than anybody. And I know that's not an excuse, but in the end what I'm trying to say is. I'm yours. Always. When something is wrong or something doesn't feel right, tell me. Please, just stop being afraid of hurting my feelings and tell me so I can change. You want me to be closer-" Darien moved closer to Serena "-and I'll be closer, body and sould. Just please Serena, talk to me"

* * *

Malachite stood with his arms crossed looking at Patrick. Judging by his smug face, Minako knew that Patrick did not feel intimidated at all. Feeling a fight coming , Minako pulled on Mal's T-shirt to try to get him to look at her. Getting annoyed when he didn't even glance at her she was about to say something when Malachite spoke.

"We have to go now, it was _nice_ meeting you" Patrick gave Malachite a nod. Putting his hand behind Minako's back, Malachite lead her away.

Patrick rolled his eyes. His eyes kept following the two figures walking away, his gaze lingering on Minako's figure longer than necessary. When they weren't visible anymore, he whispered slowly.

"No" he sighed "We just happen to be at the same place, at the same time, all over the world." He smiled a coy smile.

Patrick yelped loudly when he felt something cold on his leg. Looking down, his eyes widened when he saw a little girl pushing her ice cream up against his leg. "What are you doing?" he asked in a flat voice, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The little girl looked up. "Soveeyy, icey creamy melty" she answered innocently and shrugged. Patrick was about to yell at her when he saw an old woman running towards him.

"I am so sorry for this my boy, I'm sure she didn't mean it." She said as she took what was left of the ice cream of his leg while scowling at the little girl. Patrick yelped a second time when the woman attempted to clean his pants all the way to the ankle. He took a couple of steps back. "It's okay, I will do that myself" he said completely irritated. What the hell was wrong with these Americans?

"Oh, you have an accent!" the woman said a little too loudly. Patrick's eyes tightened. He sighed before just giving up and walking away, his left leg cold because of the ice cream.

He heard the lady mutter a "How rude" but he really didn't care. What was the world coming to?

* * *

Amy sighed as she looked at the clock on the wall. Serena would be here any moment now.

She wondered it would be awkward talking to Serena again after such long time. _It's only been like three weeks. _They hadn't been in touch and it hurt her because she considered Serena one of her best friends.

Amy got up when the door bell rang and answered the door. Opening it wide, she gave Serena a long hug.

"Ugh, I've missed you" she heard Serena say. Smiling she closed the door. "Come in, come in." Serena looked around the house. "Did you guys do something different?" she asked Amy as she sat down.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, my mom painted the walls like a darker shade of yellow. She was sick of seeing the same thing everyday." Serena nodded. "Yeah, I would be too. I think I need to change something with my room." She giggled.

"Like what?" Amy went to the kitchen to get drinks. "What do you want to drink?"

"Uh, you have some kind of juice?" Serena yelled to the kitchen. "No, but we have Pepsi" she heard Amy yell back.

"Nah, no Pepsi. Just give me water" she smiled when Amy came back with the drinks. "I just want to change my furniture or at least move it around. Nothing big" she smiled at Amy.

"I missed you" Serena confessed lightly. Amy grinned. "Same here. So, what has been going on in your life?" Serena laughed at Amy's wiggling brows. She shook her head.

"Nothing much, just_ chillen_" Rolling her eyes, Amy took a sip of her water.

"Are you back with Darien?" Serena shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing with Darien."

"Have you forgiven him yet?" Amy inquired. "Yet? Amy!" Serena whined. "What? _Come on_, Serena. It's just so obvious you love him, it's not a matter of whether or not you're gonna forgive him, it's when." Amy's nose crunched up.

Serena had to ask. "You never liked him, did you?" she said with laughter in her voice. Amy shook her head slowly. "I just never thought of him as boyfriend material. I always pictured you with Danny D" she commented.

"Danny D? Oh my gosh, it has been so long since anybody called him Danny D!" Serena giggled. "Thanks for reminding me, even though Danny D is going to kill you for it!" Amy laughed.

"SO what's going on between you two anyways?" Serena's smile faded. _"__Um I was at Morgan's and she kinda told me that she saw Danny . . . . kissing . . . J.J_ _"_

Serena shrugged. "He's involved with J. J."

"Eww, that girl?" Amy rolled her eyes. "Every good guy falls in her trap" Serena's eyes widened at Amy's words. "Amy!" she yelled laughing.

Amy shrugged. "It's true and you know it" she said nonchalantly. Serena sighed happily. "I do, I do. So what's been going on in your life?" Serena asked. Amy blushed.

Serena's eyes narrowed. "What?"

She heard Amy mutter something. "What? Speak louder Ames! I -can't -hear -you" Serena said slowly.

"Zachary asked me out!" Amy exploded causing Serena to squeal and hug Amy. "That's great! So when are you going out?" Amy's face crumpled. Serena noticed immediately.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Amy shrugged.

"I told him I would think about it" Serena rolled her eyes. "And why would you do that?"

"I don't know Serena, it just seems like he's way over my head, you know?" Serena sighed. "Believe me Ames, once you get to know him and see all of him, stop blushing Amy you know that's not what I meant, well if you get to know him, he won't be this perfect being anymore and you'll feel completely at ease. You see him as this gorgeous perfect hunk right now but it won't be long before something he does annoys you and you'll be asking yourself how someone can be so perfect looking but not be perfect." Serena sighed and looked at Amy. "I'm not making any sense, am I?" she asked smiling. She laughed when Amy shook her head slowly, her eyes wide. "It's ok and I'm sure you crushed Zachary's ego for a while anyways" Serena commented at the end.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, her face showing how confused she was.

"Duh! The girl he likes turned him down, what else?" Serena shook her head smiling. Amy pouted. "I didn't turn him down and I'm sure he doesn't like me that much anyways" she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"Amy what are you talking about? Why do you think he talks all nervously when around you? Or why he tries to impress you so hard? Let's say we forget about all that, why the hell would he ask you out?" Amy sighed unhappily. "What am I supposed to do now then?" she asked Serena. She saw Serena reach over and grab her cell phone off the table. Before Amy could stop Serena, she had already dialed Zachary's number and given her the cell phone.

Amy was about to end the call when Zachary answered the phone.

_Hello?_

". . ." Amy sat on her sofa, speechless. Serena grinned and nudged her shoulder, earning a scowl from Amy in the process.

_Hello? Anybody there?_

"Zach?" Amy squeaked before composing herself. "Zach?" Amy asked a second time.

_Amy? Hey, what's up? _

Amy cleared her throat. "Um, I –I was just wondering if you um still….wanted . . . to go out?" Amy squeaked again, covering her face with her other hand, pushing the desire to cry down.

_Of course. Is tomorrow good? I heard there was a carnival over at . . . uh. . .what's that town called… anyways, you wanna go there? I heard it's better than the usual carnivals and hey maybe I'll win you something . . . anyways, what do you think?"_ Amy almost smiled at how nervous he sounded. Was he always this way? And why did she never notice?

Amy breathed out. "Yeah, that sounds perfect' she said happily. Serena sighed, relieved. She listened on as Amy gave Serena her address to Zachary.

Amy squealed when she hung up. "Isn't he perfect?" Serena rolled her eyes. "You sounded like you were going to cry" Serena commented dryly.

"And what's up with the squeaking?" Serena laughed as Amy hit her with one of the pillows on her couch.

"Anyways, it seems like my job here is done, so I'm going" Serena winked as she stood up.

"You're not going to stay for dinner?" Amy asked. Serena laughed. "And finish all of it?" Amy shrugged, smiling. "Nah, I told Raye I'd go over her house, she's kinda waiting for me"

Amy nodded. "Do you want to go with me? It'll be fun, maybe we could invite Lita too." Serena asked hinting at a slumber party. Amy shook her head. "I can't, it's going to take a lot of convincing for my mom to let me go to a carnival alone with a guy" Amy shook her head. Serena laughed. "Okay then" Serena hugged Amy goodbye and went out the door.

Serena could hear Amy squealing loudly and shook her head. She ran back to Amy's door quickly when she remembered something. Serena banged on the door until a frightened Amy opened the door.

"Oh my God Serena, what the hell are you doing? You scared me" Amy scowled at Serena when she started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I just remembered the time when we were at Chad's barbeque and ahahahahaha and Zachary was leaning to get the ahahahahaha salt-" Amy scowled again, knowing the story by heart and closed the door on Serena's face. Yet, it did not stop Serena from telling her tale while laughing like a maniac.

"ahahaha and he wanted to impress you, and he started flexing his muscles, not paying attention to the fact that his arm ahahahaha was right under your nose ahahahaha so when he-" Amy glared at the closed door from the inside.

"-ahahhahaha flexed his one muscle so hard that it hurt and he jerked his arm ahahahahahaha and hit you on the nose! Ahahahaha and your nose started bleeding! Ahahahahah-" Amy rolled her eyes and went to her bathroom to take a shower, effectively blocking out Serena's laughter. She sighed, annoyed yet nothing could stop the small smile from dancing on her lips.

* * *

Sorry it took this long to update. BUT NO HARM DONE, RIGHT? RIGHT? YEP, I knew it. LOL AnYwAyS, CoMmEnT!!


End file.
